Bonnie's Curse
by Zaratan
Summary: Bonnie has a secret she's been hiding for years, but when something happens, she has to come forward and tell Kim. Mild language and some mature concepts. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's Curse 

Just some notes, I always seem to find myself drawn to the minor characters when it comes to story ideas, probably because there are so many possibilities. Bonnie is just such a character. 99 of the show, she is strictly the bitch, but with the episode where her and Kim are stuck together, you see all the possibilities to make her a complete character. Now, I don't have half the writing skills of most of the people who write these (damn literal, logical mind cramps the creativity), but I was stuck up till 5:30 am with the story in my head, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Italics indicate thoughts, obvious, but I thought I'd state it. And oh yeah, I'm Canadian, so don't mind the spelling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 

_Sometimes, it's just so hard to maintain this cover I've placed on myself. Having to play the bitch. But I've learned it's so much easier just to play the role. I'm not even sure what the real Bonnie Rockwaller is supposed to be anymore. I used to be such a happy kid; at least, that's what I tell myself to make me feel better. And that's when it started!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There they are, standing by Kim's locker. They do make a great couple. I just wish I could… upp, there's Wade. He's briefing them on the mission… yah, yah, yah. Alright, he's wrapping up, which means I have to slow them down by… 6 seconds. That should be easy enough._

"Oh look, the princess and the frog! I don't think he's gonna turn into that prince you've been looking for!"

With a flash, Kim turns around, with a none to pleasant look on her face. "Bonnie, I don't think…", halting only when the arm of her boyfriend Ron places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's not worth it"

With a final look from Kim, she turns on her heel and storms out, heading off on their mission.

_Well, I bought them that 6 seconds, and they'll never know why such a small amount of time could be so important. They'll never realize that a 6 second delay actually saved Ron a separated shoulder, and weeks of pain. I wish I could just tell them, it would make it so much easier, but even if I did, they'd never believe me._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I can see the future! No crystal ball, no stupid cards, it just comes to me. Now, I know what your thinking, how can anyone complain about something that "cool". Well, I'll tell you right now, it's not. How would you feel if you knew when you would die? Not just a vague notion but also the second you were gonna die, where it would happen, it's not fun! And then, you do something to change that, and then you see yourself die all over again in some other way. One day, you see yourself at 45 dying of lung cancer, well those cigarettes went right out the window, only to follow up by a collapsing balcony at 54! You know what it feels like to die? I do, in several different ways. But it's not all bad, I can use it to help people. If Kim and Ron knew how often I had helped them just by slowing them down by seconds… well they'll never know anyways. It's amazing what just seconds can do!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Their stares, that's the thing! Just walking down the hallway, I feel them. I'm the Queen Bitch, and have to project that image, the image I've cultivated since junior high. At least there is one friendly face coming up._

"Hey Tara!"

_The one person I've ever trusted with my secret. I wish I could express to her just how much it means to me to have her there to support me when I'm down. We had problems a few times, but we always stuck together._

"Hey B!" Quickly shutting her locker, she turns with a happy grin on her face.

_Well, I guess things between her and Josh have… Oh, that was a flash I really could have done without. Makes me feel like a pervert to see that kind of thing. Oh, Tara saw the twitch, hope that she doesn't realize… OK, she's got the grin back on her face, she's going to drop it._

Tara leans in, whispering, "So, I saw that with Kim. What was gonna happen?"

"Ron, separated shoulder"

"Ouch! But they'll be alright now?"

That brings a smile to my face. "Yeah, they'll be alright now"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It all started when I was 6, or at least, that's what I remember. It was a fire, a large one, engulfing a number of houses in the neighborhood on a dry summer day. At the time, I had no idea what it meant. I mean, I was 6! But, it scared me, badly! So, I spent a week, just sitting outside, waiting. Not sure what I was waiting for exactly, just waiting. And then, it happened. A brush fire behind my house. But I was ready, with buckets of water. Yeah, it almost sounds cute, except for the second-degree burns to the hands and leg when the fire got out of control. I had however, just by being there, alerted my parents, who called the fire department, and got it under control. I had stopped it! And that was all that mattered!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Class can get very boring when you've already heard the lecture. And people wonder why I file my nails in class. Some classes aren't so bad, but history is very boring._

"Bonnie, which two generals led the forces in the battle of Monocacy"

Without looking up, I smile. "General Jubal Early and General Lew Wallace."

Tara looks over and grins, then turns back to her notes.

"Thank you Bonnie, at least some people are paying attention in class!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've actually found others who can do what I can do. Guy up in Canada, a woman in Australia. They aren't nearly as strong as I am, but I know there are others at least, and that makes it at least somewhat comforting to know I'm not a complete freak. I found them online, and it was actually the guy from Canada who taught me how to get a handle on things. He had tried telling people, and that changed things in ways that he couldn't keep up with. If people know what's going to happen, they create all kinds of probabilities. Unfortunately, one of those was a friend who committed suicide when he found some things he didn't like. He never got a chance to help him. That's when he told me how to help without anyone finding out. Manipulate a situation, just a little, and you can change the outcome._

_When all it takes is a few seconds to save a life, it becomes easy. Of course, you have to figure out what you need to do, and that's where it gets tough. There's no manual for stuff like this, and there's no way you can help everyone. Sometimes it's better to let what's going to happen happen. Like Camp Wannaweep. Ron needed to do that himself, he needed the confidence. Sometimes, though, I don't see everything, and that can cause problems, and people can get hurt. So I do what I can, for the people in my life, and hope I make the right choices._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sun shining overhead, birds singing, and a 20 off sale at Club Banana. What more could a girl ask for? Well, maybe fewer headaches when I get a flash, but at least it's been pretty quiet today. At least school is over for the day, and I don't have to put up with Brick's jokes anymore for the day… or has he made them yet? Uhh… I hope he has, I'd hate to have to listen to them again. I just wish Tara could have gone shopping with me, it's not as much fun by myself. Oh well._

The sounds of the mall interrupt her reverie, as the hustle and bustle resound loud enough to disrupt her thoughts. It's just a short walk to Club Banana, but pauses to take in the sights. People, just walking, talking, and not knowing what was just round the corner. It was almost enough to make her laugh. Or cry. Hard to tell which.

Pausing in front of the store, she looks upon the chaos before her, then heads straight to the back. There, hiding in the back, tucked away, out of sight, the most gorgeous top she had ever seen in the store. Of course, it would be all the fashion next week, and double in price, but for today, she could grab it and just enjoy it, without having to flaunt herself as a trendsetter in the school. Just time to be herself, whatever that was anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It started innocent enough. A comment to slow someone down, just enough to disrupt events. A carefully placed word, and I was able to help, to change things for the better. And then, just being the bitch became a part of me. The headaches didn't help, nor the lack of sleep, in giving me the grumpy mood to maintain the illusion. And at first, it was all good, it was like playing a game. But as the "game" evolved, I lost friends. You know how lonely it is, to have to be the bitch all the time. Hell, at one low point, I even considered suicide. Now that was fun when I got the flash on that one. And that's when I told Tara, because I needed someone, anyone that I could talk to. The stress was getting to be too much, and I needed someone I could talk to, someone who could help relieve the pressure I was feeling. She didn't believe it at first, but it's not hard to convince someone, so long as they're willing to listen. She's the only one I've ever trusted with this, the only one who might understand. Sure, Kim might, but this rivalry thing would prevent her from ever listening to me._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"BonBon, time to wake up!"

"Sure Mom, just gimme a couple minutes."

"No, now young lady!"

Sunlight trickled through the blinds, stabbing into the eyes of the young brunette, forcing her to stir and awaken. "Alright, I'm up! I'm UP!"

Struggling to get up, she dragged herself to the shower, hoping that the warm water might rejuvenate her enough to get past the fact that she had had less than 5 hours of sleep, dreams constantly swirling through her head. After a couple minutes, she felt almost human again. 20 minutes later, she's down the stairs, breakfast in hand (Mom never did cook, so pop tarts were standard fare in the mornings), and headed off to school. The night's visions forgotten for now, it seemed the day would be quiet, at least for a few minutes during the walk, when it happened.

First, the mild headache started, and then the vision. Kim Possible, lying on the ground, bloody and broken, and obviously not breathing. Standing over her, some weird ape man, laughing madly, as Ron Stoppable scrambles to her side, pulling her close to him, hugging her tightly. And then the scariest sight of all, as if that wasn't bad enough. The light went out in Ron's eyes, as slowly he stood, hands at his sides, face twisted in agony. Suddenly, there was a sword in his hand, as if from nowhere. The look of satisfaction on the ape man's face falls, replaced by an almost pleading look, a look Ron completely ignores as he stalks toward his prey, as he…

Oh God… oh God…

Bonnie falls to her knees, clutching herself tightly.

Oh God… I have to get to school, now!

Getting to her feet, she ran as fast as she could towards the school, far faster than she ever dreamed she could move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – Since this is my first time writing a fic in years, and I've never done a Kim Possible fic before, the second chapter will be up in a week, to gauge feedback, and see where I can improve. Granted, before the first feedback rolls in, I'll probably have another chapter or two done, but at least all it will take is revisions. Any and all criticisms are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes – Yeah, forgot to mention, I don't own jack, Disney owns them all. I was going to wait a week, but that was because it usually took that long to get enough feedback on a fic. Now, in 24 hours, I've had 133 hits, 8 reviews, and a number added to favourites and alerts. Least I can do is push up the story! I went with the first person in chapter 1, just to her establish her view, I probably will go back to that briefly in later chapters but for now, I should be sticking with third person.

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 2

The halls were crowded already when Bonnie got to the school. Gasping for breathe, she stopped just outside the doors, trying desperately to regain her composure. What she had seen, she couldn't believe. I mean, sure, she had seen people die, herself included, even felt it a bit when it was herself, but this… this was something she had never imagined. Kim was one thing, that was bad enough, but Ron… she had no idea he could possibly do something like that!

_That was… that was… oh God girl, get it together. That wasn't Ron, at least not yet. I can still do something; I just have to figure out how. Do I just tell them everything? Do I just try to stop them from going?_

Bonnie sat like that for a few minutes, lost in thought. So much so that when a hand touched her shoulder, it was all she could do not to scream right there.

"God, Tara, don't do that. You'll give me a freakin heart attack!"

The look of concern on her blond friend's face made it hard to stay angry for any real length of time. Tara indicated a spot away from the doors, pointing to a spot shaded by some trees, and almost pulled Bonnie over.

Seeing the look of shock on her friend's face almost scared her. Tara had never seen Bonnie so… scared was the closest word she could come up with. She sat Bonnie down, scared that her friend might collapse right there.

"Bonnie, what's wrong? You look ready to jump out of your skin. What did you see?"

Bonnie tried to put a smile on her face, for her friend's benefit, but failed. "Tara, it's horrible!" She told her friend the entire vision, leaving out the grisly details she had to endure, but it was more than enough to give Tara the same look she had been sporting for awhile.

"We have to tell them Bonnie. You know that, right?"

"I know, but they'd never believe me. If you hadn't noticed, Kim doesn't exactly trust me!"

"I know, but there has to be a way!"

"There is, but I'll need your help!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara walked through the halls, keeping an eye out for the two she was looking for. Fortunately, it didn't nearly as long as she feared. They were right where she could always find them, standing in front of Kim's locker, sharing a kiss. Obviously, they had determined Barkin couldn't see them already, as this went on for about 20 seconds, his policy on PDA well established that the two wouldn't want to incur his wrath. Waiting for them to finish, she made her move forward, trying to put a smile on her face.

"Hey Kim, hey Ron, how are you two doing today?"

The pair turned their heads toward her, smiles lighting up their faces. It was Kim who spoke first, since it looked like Ron wouldn't be able to speak for a couple minutes still. "We're doing good, just trying to spend some time together before we get separated for first class."

Seeing the look on Tara's face, the obviously forced smile, Ron snapped out of his reverie. "Tara, what's wrong?"

Obviously unable to hide everything, she got right to the point. "I was wondering if you guys could help me with something, in room 107? It's kind of important!"

The two shared a look. Obviously something was wrong. "No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had spent the last five minutes pacing back and forth, before forcing herself to sit. They had about 15 minutes until class, and knew she had to convince Kim quickly, as the girl would not stand for being late, and she wouldn't get another opportunity like this.

_Just calm down Bonnie, you can do this. You just have to convince a person that hates you that you can see the future, that she's going to die, and Ron will go homicidal. Oh yeah, this should be a breeze!_

Just as she was about to start pacing again, she heard the door opening.

"It's just in here." Bonnie could almost here the shakiness in her friend's voice. Bonnie took a spot out of immediate sight of the door, so that Tara could get it closed before Kim could bail. Leaning against the teacher's desk, she took a deep breath, and prepared herself for what would be one of the most difficult discussions she was ever going to have.

Kim led the way, with Ron right behind, and as soon as Ron had passed the doorway, Tara closed it quickly. That was when Kim first noticed Bonnie in the room.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here? Tara, what's going on?"

"Kim, just listen to her, she needs to talk to you."

"Why would I want to talk to her, she's just probably…" Kim didn't get to finish, as she noticed Ron's hand on her shoulder, gripping her firmly.

"Ah… KP, I think we should listen to her"

"What? She's just trying to play us! I think we…" and that was when Kim first truly looked at Bonnie's face since entering the room. Kim had seen Bonnie in many different moods, anger, happy, even sad on the rare occasion. But the look of fear on her face was something she had never seen before. It was almost scary in and of itself.

"I just need to talk!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the craziest thing I have ever heard!"

"I know, but it's the truth, Kim!"

"So you expect me to believe that you can see the future? And that I'm supposed to die tomorrow against Monkey Fist? I can't believe even you would stoop this low just to try and get a rise out of me!"

_I knew this was going to be tough, I just didn't think she would reject it all so out of hand. Have I really been that much of a bitch?_

"Oh, and I love the part about the sword, just magically appearing in Ron's hand to avenge me," this last part said with a great deal of sarcasm. "Got to give you credit on the details, BonBon, but I'm just not buying it! Let's go Ron!"

Kim turned to look at her boyfriend, only to see the pale look on his face.

"Kim, I think…"

Kim interrupted quickly, "She's just playing us, Ron. Just throwing some details in to scare us or something like that. We don't have to listen to any more of this!"

Ron shook his head slowly, trying to absorb everything that the two cheerleaders had told them. "KP, I… I think she's telling the truth," he said, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

"I can't believe you, you're falling for it?"

"KP, come here for a sec." Quickly, Ron pulled Kim over to the other end of the room, dropping his voice into a whisper. "Remember when we helped Sensei and Yori? I think she's talking about the Lotus Blade, that sword I told you about!"

"But Ron, what does that have…"

"KP, there is no possible way she should have any idea about the sword, let alone what it can do. I really think she's telling the truth on this one!"

Kim slowly paused, thinking it all through.

_Ron says to trust her, and I trust his judgment, but this is Bonnie. Can I just ignore everything Bonnie's done to us in the last few years?_

Kim's anger slowly had faded, but she still wasn't completely convinced. She took a breath, and turned back to the brunette. "So let me get this straight, you've been a royal bitch because it was the only way you could make things happen the way you wanted without telling anyone?"

"That's right." Bonnie replied quietly, lifting her head to look Kim in the eye.

"And trying to take over the cheer squad, what vision did you have to make you try to take my spot as captain the last few years?"

At this, Bonnie finally smiled for the first time since her vision. "None, I just think I'd do a better job than you as captain!" At this, Bonnie laughed lightly, followed shortly by a couple snickers from Ron.

Kim turned to look at her boyfriend, a look of extreme indignation on her face.

"I'm sorry, KP, but at least you know that this is still the same Bonnie we know!"

Kim flushed at that statement. She had to admit, as outlandish as all this seemed, she had seen stranger. Body swapping, comet powers, hell, she had even been stuck in a television signal. Premonitions had to at least be in the realm of possibility, didn't it?

"OK Bonnie, while I don't completely believe everything, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but what are we supposed to do?"

"Don't go after this Monkey Fist guy!"

"But we can't just leave him to cause trouble. This is what we do! We can't just hide when it looks like it's going to be bad!"

At this, Tara, who had been quiet throughout everything, finally spoke up. "Well, since you know where he's going to be, can't you just, you know… ambush him or something? That way, you stop the bad guy, and none of this comes true!"

Bonnie sat for a few seconds, thinking it over, before replying. "It should work, since we know where he'll be and when."

At this, Kim just nodded "Alright, so we get there first, and get ready for him. Where is this supposed to happen?"

Bonnie shook her head "It was some mountain school, in Japan. I'm not sure where, but I'm sure Wade could find it easy enough!"

Before Kim could activate the Kimmunicator, Ron grabbed her hand in his. "Don't bother Wade with that, I know where the school is. All we need is a ride!"

At this, Bonnie looked Kim directly in the face, "And I'm coming with you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, I did get 3 pages done before the first reviews came in (caught me off-guard how many people read my story so quickly, 3 reviews and 10 hits in 2 hours! Booyah!). And to respond and thank;

Ron-sama – Never saw That's so Raven, but I'm glad you're enjoying.

I'd also like to that MatthewC, Lonestarr, Sword of Light, Daeron Blackoak, Charles Gray, Gargoylesama, and Mobius97 for their support and tips.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes – Yeah, forgot to mention, I don't own jack, Disney owns them all. I'll be posting a lot of chapters to this story, I've got it plotted for a fair bit in my head, though have no idea what I'm going to write until I start. Most chapters will be fairly short, but that's only because I write until a point that seems right to end it at. Besides, short chapters means I update often!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 3

"What do you mean you're coming with us?"

The look on Kim's face would have been good for a laugh if it weren't such a serious situation. Looking around, Bonnie could also see the stunned expressions on Ron and Tara's faces as well. "That's what I said Kim, I'm coming with you guys!"

"You are so not coming with us!"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, and stepped forward, coming almost nose-to-nose with the redhead. "You did not see what I saw! I may not have your fighting skills, but there is no way you are leaving me behind until I know that this won't happen." Bonnie backed up a step, a look of seriousness on her face, letting the bitch cover slide over her to back up her point. "Besides, I have no intention of fighting this monkey freak anyways unless I have to. I'll just be there to make sure your ass doesn't get handed to you!"

Kim's hands clenched at her sides, an almost inaudible growl escaping her lips, but Ron's hand on her shoulder helped her to keep her temper in check.

_Even this new, nicer Bonnie gets on my nerves. I don't want to trust her, but Ron… he actually seems worried. He hasn't made a joke in 10 minutes, and that scares me just a little bit. If what she says is true… it wouldn't hurt to have her along I guess._

Without a word to the others, Kim pulled out her kimmunicator, and contacted the resident genius of the team. "Hey Wade, think you can line us up a flight to Japan for three?"

"Three?" Wade actually paused a second, and just blinked. "What's going on? And who else is going with you?"

"We got a little… pre-emptive mission. And the third person is Bonnie."

This actually caused the boy to choke a bit. "Bonnie?"

The brunette leaned over, just enough for Wade to see her. "Have you got a problem with that, nerd boy? Just line us up a ride!" Bonnie turned, and moved to sit beside Tara, holding her head in her hands. Tara put a comforting arm around Bonnie's shoulders, and she seemed to relax noticeably, if only a little.

Kim turned back to the screen. "Sorry about that. Anything you can line up for us, Wade?"

Wade spent a few seconds, typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him. "Well, nothing immediate. Mind if a get back to you after your first class?"

"That would be great Wade. You rock!"

Kim flicked the screen off, and turned towards Bonnie. The brunette just raised her head from her hands, a slight frown on her face.

"Sorry about that Kimmie, I shouldn't have bitched at him like that, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

_Seeing this new side to Bonnie is going to take some getting used to. She's actually apologizing!_

Uhh… no big. Wade would understand. But… uhh… we should probably get to class before we're late. I'll let you know in chem when we're leaving."

With that, Kim grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure she should be coming with us, Ron?"

Her blond boyfriend just looked at her. "KP, I know you don't completely trust her, but trust me on this. Bonnie has to see this through. You could see it on her face. This is important to her!"

"I know, I know. Bonnie would never leave herself that vulnerable otherwise. But I just don't see how that… vision… could possibly be real."

Ron just frowned, a look that didn't cross his face all that often. "KP, I honestly don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. And that's what scares me so much!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie ran the water over her face, splashing some on the side of the sink. She had to do something to try and settle down, or else she'd never be able to concentrate in class. Reaching into her bag, she grabbed the bottle of painkillers, popped the top, and downed two of them right there.

"The headaches are getting worse, aren't they."

This caused her to jump slightly; she thought she had gotten to the bathroom unnoticed. Her friends statement also made it clear that it wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact "Tara… I… yeah. Yeah, they are getting worse."

"Bonnie, I'm getting worried. They've been getting worse for weeks now, and your not even sleeping well now! I really think you should see a doctor about this!"

"So that they can what? Test the freak? Put me in a nuthouse or something? I'm fine, Tara, the headaches will pass. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

The hurt look on her friend's face said it all, and Bonnie instantly regretted how she had responded. "Bonnie, I just don't want to see you hurt." And before Bonnie could apologize, Tara was already out the door.

_I'm sorry Tara, I am. I'm getting scared here too. Maybe I should see someone about this._

Holding herself tight, the young woman just cried silently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie seemed almost herself by the time Kim saw Bonnie in chemistry. There she was, chatting it up with a couple members of the cheerleader squad, Brik's arm draping over her shoulder.

_I'll give her this, if she actually saw half what she described, I'm impressed she's able to hold together this well._

Kim had heard from Wade that he had lined up a cargo plane heading for Japan, and managed to snag the trio seats. It was set to depart from Middleton at six that evening. Until then, Kim just had to get through the day. She stopped in front of Bonnie, prepared to tell her of the plans, when the brunette started giggling.

"Looks like Kim's started taking fashion advice from her boyfriend!"

This caused those around Bonnie to start laughing, and Kim to flash a few shades of red.

She was actually shocked Bonnie would say something like that, especially after that morning, until she saw the brief flash on Bonnie's face, the slight, sorrowful frown and the downcast eyes. Then it was gone, the smile back on her face as she turned back to her friends.

Kim moved on, getting the message. She would have to wait till Bonnie was alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe I said that! I spent a good chunk of the morning trying to get her to listen to me, to trust me, and I go do something stupid like that. Face facts BonBon, it's not just a cover anymore, you are a bitch! I just hope Kim understands I didn't mean it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The day passed slowly for Bonnie, unable to fully get the images out of her head. She had tracked Kim down at lunch, and got the details, as well as an earful for her comment. Kim hadn't been happy, but at least she had understood, and that was all Bonnie could have hoped for. When final bell rang, she couldn't have been happier to get out of there.

She had an hour before they were supposed to meet at Kim's place, so she drove home as quickly as possible. Walking in the door, she immediately saw the note and the money left on the table.

_Bonnie, your father has a business trip to New York, and I'm going with him to visit your aunt. Here's some money for food and no parties this weekend._

_Love, Mom_

_Well, at least that solves explaining to my parents where I'll be going this weekend!_

Her parents were barely ever home anymore, not with her sisters in college. They had deemed her old enough to take care of herself, and seemed to take advantage of that fact as often as they could. Quite often, it was fine with her, but other times…

_Sometimes having both parents isn't as great as it sounds, especially if you hardly ever see them. Haven't even had a chance to say more than two words to Dad in over a week._

Bonnie quickly scooped up the cash, tucked it in her bag, and went to grab the stuff she'd need for the trip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take Bonnie long to reach the Possible household. Putting the car in park, she waited… and waited… and waited. Ten minutes passed before Bonnie got tired of waiting in the car, and decided to find out what the delay was. She was just about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open. Flying directly at her was a very fast moving mechanical device, aimed directly at her head. Only years of ballet and cheerleading gave her the speed to duck, and even then, it passed close enough to feel the wind as it streaked past her face. The device took off, straight into the sky before then engine sputtered, and it plummeted to the ground.

"Bonnie, oh my God, are you OK?"

Kim was peeking out from behind the door, but rushed over to give Bonnie a hand up. Bonnie took the hand offered, stood up a bit awkwardly, and brushed herself off.

"Didn't see that one coming?" The grin on Kim's face belied the fact she was trying to make a joke, but it didn't have the desired effect.

Bonnie almost yelled, fighting to control her anger, realizing Kim couldn't know everything. "Look, I don't see everything, alright! I can be surprised you know. And what the hell was that?"

Kim's smile faded, but didn't completely disappear. "It's the Tweebs latest rocket design. I'm sorry about that, I didn't think anyone would be standing in front of the door."

Ron stuck his head out of the kitchen, "All clear, KP?"

"Yeah Ron. You all ready to go?"

Ron just smiled, "I've got the snackage ready to go. You know how long these flights are, and I'm a growing boy. I need to eat!"

The goofy look on Ron's face, combined with how serious he had just made that statement, actually made Bonnie smile. Just a small smile, but enough that it was noticed.

"See, Bonnie agrees with me! Major snackage is always important! Now, let's get this show on the road!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many uneventful hours later, Bonnie awoke to a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was when realization set in. There stood Kim beside her a light smile on her face.

"Hey Bonnie, we're almost there, thought I'd make sure you were awake."

Bonnie shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs as she realized she had fallen asleep on the ride to Japan.

"So, how long till we land?"

Kim grinned sheepishly, which concerned the brunette greatly.

"Umm… I thought I mentioned this. The ahh… plane, It's not exactly landing for us."

"So how are we supposed to get to the school?"

Kim looked over at Ron and smiled as she watched him struggle with his gear. Turning back to Bonnie, with as bright a smile as she could muster, she told her.

"Have you ever done any skydiving?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was, without a doubt, one of the scariest things I have ever done!_

After the initial shock had worn off, Kim had helped Bonnie into her gear. Receiving the thumbs up from the co-pilot, she threw open the door, looked back on Ron and Bonnie, and dove.

_Getting close to that door, seeing the ground so far away, I almost panicked right there. And there's Ron, somehow cool about the whole thing, actually held my hand as we made the jump. I think I should apologize to the poor boy, that is, if he can even hear me right now. I must have screamed for ten minutes straight! And that landing wasn't much fun._

The trio were packing up their chutes when Bonnie finally asked a question that had been bugging her.

"Why couldn't we have just landed in the school? It looks like a long walk from here."

It was Ron who answered this question. "Well, I wasn't sure how landing in the middle of a secret ninja school would have looked to them. Might not have taken it too well!"

Suddenly, from behind them, came a voice from the trees.

"I am most glad that you landed here instead!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – With short chapters, it's no prob to update at least every couple days, so while this story is flowing in my head, I can keep it going. With the concept I had, I figured 12-14 chapters, but when I write, the ideas and extras flow. Hell, I had thought I'd be much further in the storyline than I am now, but when something springs to mind, I just have to run with it. Considering I'm only now hitting Yamanouchi at the end of CH3, I'm wondering if 30 chapters will be enough for what I have in mind. And now, to the thanks;

Ron-sama – They probably wouldn't have believed at all, if it weren't for the sword. Even Kim doesn't know Ron can call it. That's what sold him, and Kim trusts Ron.

GargoyleSama – When I write, I don't tend to rewrite much, if a concept comes, I type, if it doesn't sound perfect to me, I watch a little TV. The story is still very fresh in my head, so I'll be typing quite a bit (I'm so far ahead of where I thought I'd be that I'm considering updating twice a day if the story flows!) Thanks for the advice though.

Daeron Blackoak – You'll see plenty of that, after the primary story is done. I like humour, and we will see some in the future.

Also thanks to MusicalReader4Life, MatthewC, Darkcloud1, Robert Teague for the critique and praise!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes – Yeah, forgot to mention, I don't own jack, Disney owns them all. Sorry for the delay folks, but a few new chapters to stories I've been reading, plus work (always getting in the way) came up and caused the delay in posting. By the way, if you haven't already, I highly recommend reading the REUNION and UNION story by G-Go! Also, I have to say is, it feels good to be writing again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 4

"_I am most glad that you landed here instead!"_

The next few seconds were a flurry of activity. Kim dropped immediately into a combat stance, scanning the tree line. Bonnie, with an initial yelp, dropped to a crouch, preparing to jump or dive out of the way of anything that might come at her. And Ron… Ron screamed!

The laugh that came from the trees, a light, almost fluttery sound, did not carry the sense of menace they had been anticipating.

"Oh Stoppable-san, you can be most amusing!"

"Yori?"

Ron's hand covered his chest, trying to get his breath back, as the young student of Yamanouchi stepped out of the trees, almost appearing as if from thin air. The grin on her face indicated just how amusing she thought her actions. The demure girl, dressed in a more conventional manner, blue jeans and a t-shirt, looked completely innocuous and harmless, though that was as far from the truth as possible. With a slight bow, she greeted them.

"Welcome to Yamanouchi, Possible-san. Stoppable-san, I am glad you have returned!"

This set Kim's teeth to grind a little. She remembered the young woman, and remembered that the feelings she had expressed for Ron.

_Well, let's take care of this right now!_

Taking Ron's hand in her own, she smiled back at Yori. "It's good to see you again."

Yori paused briefly, the smile on her face never changing, though it was made clear. The message had been delivered.

Ron, completely clueless to what had just passed between Kim and Yori, proceeded with the final introductions. "Yori, this is…"

"Oh yes, I am so sorry. It is a great honour to meet you Rockwaller-san!"

This caused Bonnie a bit of surprise, "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Apologies, we have been expecting you. Should we head out now?" as Yori sidestepped the question put forth.

Bonnie would have none of that, "Why won't you answer the question?"

The soft sigh escaping Yori lips could barely be heard. "Very well. Sensei is well aware of your abilities, Rockwaller-san. That is why Hirotaka-san was sent to Middleton in the first place, to gauge your abilities and to determine the level of your power."

The look of shock on all their faces was evident, but it was Ron who spoke first. "I thought that whole foreign exchange thing was to get me here?"

"It was, but Sensei also wanted to see how Rockwaller-san was progressing, and Hirotaka-san was the best student for the job, someone who could get close enough without interfering and determine what needed to be known."

At this point, Bonnie had heard more than enough. "You… you… what gives you that right, to do that to me, to treat me like some kind of lab rat? HOW DARE YOU!"

It was all Kim could do to hold her back, as the brunette kept screaming and yelling, trying to reach the young Asian woman. To her credit, Yori never flinched, never reacted, just cast her eyes down to the ground. Finally, after a couple minutes, Bonnie had calmed down enough for Kim to let go.

"I… am sorry to have upset you Rockwaller-san, that was not my intention. Perhaps Sensei might better explain the actions taken."

Kim just kept a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, feeling the tension leaving her. _I can understand her not wanting to be spied on like that, but why did she react so violently? It's not like they did anything to her directly._

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Ron finally spoke up. "We should get going."

Kim smiled, glad Ron was finally starting to assert himself more. "So, do we have a ride up to the school or what?"

Before Yori could respond, Ron grabbed up his gear. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, Yori. It will be our honour to walk, right?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day, warm with just the faintest hint of a breeze causing a rustling in the leaves. The sun shining overheard only punctuated the sense of peace and serenity the mountain itself seemed to invoke in most. The walk, however, was made in mostly uncomfortable silence, punctuated only by the occasional joke from Ron, who was trying his hardest to try and lighten the mood. However, as the climb got steeper, even Ron had to stop talking and focus on the path ahead of them. Every so often, he'd hold Kim's hand, giving it a quick squeeze for support. Trailing behind the two teen heroes, Bonnie saw this, and couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

_They do make a good couple. I wish I had someone like that; someone who could just hold my hand and I'd just know everything would be alright._

After another ten minutes of silence, Bonnie, spoke, asking the questions that had been bugging her for some time. "So… Yori… how did you know we were coming? And… uhh… about my abilities?"

"Well, as to the first question, Sensei foretold your coming, and had me meet you at the base of the mountain."

This caused Bonnie to stop, and just stare after the young woman. "You mean this Sensei has visions too?"

Yori paused, gathering her thoughts quickly so as to best explain. "No, not in the manner you mean. The Sensei does not possess the natural gifts you display, but they can be achieved mystically, through great training and discipline. Even then, they are not as… detailed… as the visions that you receive."

Yori turned and resumed walking before speaking again. "As to your second question, Sensei, indeed, all masters of the Yamanouchi School in the last few centuries have tried to help those such as yourself come to terms with what they can do. In ancient times, people with your abilities became chiefs or shamans of their tribes, their powers allowing them to rule wisely and fairly, for the most part. Unfortunately, in the last few centuries, the attitudes of people towards those that are different or gifted have changed. Where once one would become a leader of men, now they are burned at the stake. Where once they might achieve greatness, now they are placed in an asylum. We try to help those in the most danger."

"That still doesn't tell me how you knew what I could do!"

"Ahh… that would be because of Stoppable-san."

"WHAT!"

That single word that escaped from Bonnie's lips, combined with the look of pure shock and fury on her face, forced Ron to react in the best way that he knew in this type of situation. He immediately dove behind Kim, raising his hands to try and placate the angry brunette. "Bonnie, I swear, I have no idea what she's talking about! I only found out what you could do when you told me!"

"Ron, I'm going to…"

"He speaks the truth, Rockwaller-san," Yori interrupted before any damage could be done. "He was not aware, but he is how we found you. While we cannot detect the presence of these abilities directly, being natural in origin, they can cause a fluctuation in nearby magiks that are detectable. In your case, with your level of ability and Stoppable-san's access to mystical power, you shone like a beacon to our locater spells. You are, by far, the most powerful see-er we have seen in decades, if not centuries!"

This gave Bonnie pause, "Wow, that's… wait… did you say magic?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, looking just a little uncomfortable. "Umm… yeah BonBon. This whole thing with Monkeyfist and some monkey statues and all that." Ron chuckled lightly, "I kinda… exposed myself to it so I could beat him and then the whole thing with the Lotus Blade…"

Bonnie paused yet again, trying to wrap her head around everything she was learning today. _Ron has magic? That's… wow. I always knew he was different, I mean, some of the things I've seen him do, but still…I guess it does explain a few things…_

Lost in thought, Bonnie never even noticed that she was being spoken to until Kim placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie, are you alright?"

Bonnie jumped a little, and glanced up to see the look of concern on Kim's face. _Even after years of being rivals, she can still show concern for me. _Bonnie just smiled shyly, "Yeah, I'm fine, no big. It's just a lot to take in at once, you know?"

They stood there like that for a few moments before the brunette spoke again. "You know, we should get up to the school, or we're going to be on this trail all day." With that, the brunette grabbed her gear where she had dropped it, and started trudging up the trail, followed quickly by the others.

None noticed the pair of eyes following them up the mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes - OK, this chapter went way off where I originally planned, but I thought some explanations were in order for some things. It was also much harder to write piecemeal since I tend to pull off a full chapter in one sitting, while it's flowing (damn work and personal life). Thanks for reviews from;

Daeron Blackoak – I definitely think you'll like where the story goes, and you're pretty close on quite a bit (scarily so so far), but not everything will go as expected. After all, I did make this angst for a reason.

As well as thanks to Mobius97 and ron-sama

Next chapter – Bonnie gets some answers, Ron comes to a realization, and the school prepares!


	5. Chapter 5

Notes – Yeah, forgot to mention, I don't own jack, Disney owns them all. Quiet day at work, actually managed to get a lot of writing done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 5

The sun was still shining brightly overhead as the group made it's way past the waterfall entrance to the hidden school. Ron just smiled, remembering his first visit to the hidden school, and smiled at the look of awe and wonder on the face of both Kim and Bonnie. As the two young women passed into the sunlight from exiting the cave, the majesty of the sight before them left them breathless. A series of wood and rope bridges spanned the chasms, providing an amazing view of a series of waterfalls that surrounded the school. Beyond the bridges stood the Yamanouchi school, it's buildings a remembrance to the times of ancient Japan as the buildings towered above them. The sun, peeking past the top of the snow-topped mountain, gave the whole area a mystical, peaceful feeling. Ron and Yori gave the two teens a moment to take in the sight before them.

"Wow!" was all the two girls could say as they saw the sight before them.

Yori just smiled, "Welcome to Yamanouchi!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed the entire school had come out to welcome the visitors. Dozens of students, decked out in the traditional martial arts gi, stood at the entrance to the school. Standing before them stood Sensei, the master of the school. Though obviously old, his body displayed an almost unnatural strength. His long, white beard was held by one hand, giving him a thoughtful appearance. But it was his eyes that drew the most attention. Peering into them, it was as if the mysteries of the universe could be found there. They spoke of experience and wisdom, with just a hint of humour to them. He smiled as the group approached.

"Welcome back to Yamanouchi, Stoppable-san. We are most pleased that you that you could return." Sensei bowed to the approaching group, the students following suite. Ron bowed, and indicated to the others to do the same. Kim was already in the process, while Bonnie, after pausing a moment to understand what Ron was trying to tell her, bowed her head. As Ron raised his head, he almost laughed out loud. Standing before him was Sensei, two fingers pointing in a peace sign over his heart. Sensei then turned to the two young women accompanying him. "Possible-san, Rockwaller-san, welcome. Please, let us show you to your rooms and then we can discuss matters over tea. I am sure you are famished from your journey." With a nod of his head, two students stepped forward to guide to two girls to their rooms. Yori stayed with Ron, and they proceeded into the living quarters.

Kim did not recognize the student that lead her, but recognized the one leading Bonnie. It was Hirotaka, the one who had been sent to keep an eye on Bonnie while Ron was in Japan. Considering how upset Bonnie was when she learned that Hirotaka had been sent to watch her, the conversation between the two would be very interesting to see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie walked quietly behind Hirotaka as they entered the living quarters, occasionally looking around but keeping her eyes on Hirotaka. She had thought him just some hot guy, someone who could make her forget her problems and just be herself, if only for one week. But, he had been lying to her, the entire time, spying on her to determine her "potential", or some shit like that. _Just wait until I can get him alone so that I can give him a piece of my mind! Nobody treats me like some kind of... of... test subject. Damn, he's got a hot... OK girl, head out of the gutter, you're pissed with him. Yell at him first, admire his ass later!_

Bonnie almost didn't notice when Hirotaka stopped, sliding the door to her room open. He gestured for her to precede him, his face calm and cool. This only infuriated Bonnie further. She stepped past him and through her gear to the floor.

"If there is anything you might need..."

Bonnie turned on him, the anger readily apparent on her face, her voice a terse whisper. "You lied to me! You were fucking spying on me the whole time we were hanging out. How could you?"

Hirotaka's face fell, as he lowered his head. "I... am sorry, Bonnie. It was not my intention to lie to you. I was merely doing what Sensei asked of me. I never thought it would hurt you as it has."

Bonnie could barely control the tears streaming down her face, her arms hugged tight against her chest. "I thought... I thought you liked me."

"I do Bonnie that was never part of my deception. I could have done my assignment from a distance, but I wanted to get to know you. I am glad I did, because I care for you deeply. You are special; not just because of your abilities, but because of who you are. You are a beautiful person, with an amazing soul. Please, don't be mad with me.

Bonnie stood there for a few seconds longer before she threw her arms open. Hirotaka met her rush, and just held her as she cried into his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know how you managed to keep quiet about this place for so long, it's amazing!"

Ron just smiled as he watched Kim pack her gear into the corner of her room. He had already changed into a gi, and was waiting for her to get ready. "Well, you do know that I had promised not to talk about it."

Kim just looked up and smiled, "You could have told me how amazing this place was after we saved Sensei."

Ron just fidgeted slightly, the smile never leaving his face. "KP, I just thought it might be better to surprise you with it when we finally got here together. And you have to admit, it was an amazing sight!"

"Yes, it was!" Kim laughed lightly, "Now turn around so I can get dressed!"

Ron turned his back as Kim got changed into her own gi. Despite the fact they had been dating for months, they had taken things slow as a couple. After all, moving from friends to being a couple didn't change everything immediately. Sure, they had done most of the couple things, making out in the back of the theatre, cuddling in front of a fire. But that last step, that was something that they could wait for, something that could wait until the right time. So, when the issue of changing in the same room came up, they drew on old habits that working as a team had developed. Each trusted the other not to peek. Of course, being a guy, and a teenager to boot, Ron really couldn't wait to take that next step, even if that next step just involved changing in front of each other without having to be modest. _Of course there was that time with the body switching... uhh... better not remind KP about that. Even I'm a little embarrassed by that. I mean, it's not like I wanted to look... yeah right... but I did have to change!_

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. "Let's go get something to eat!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei had already laid out the meal on the table by the time Ron and Kim, holding hands and smiling, entered. Bonnie followed shortly behind, though she appeared to have been crying. It was obvious to him that Bonnie had learned Hirotaka's original purpose for arriving in Middleton, and hoped that they had been able to resolve that issue of trust. After all, the two had been talking for a couple years now, and it was obvious, even to his old eyes, that his student cared deeply for the young woman before him. He finished pouring the tea as the teens sat before him. "Now, tell me all the details of what brings you here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was approaching evening at the school as Ron returned to his room to clean up a bit. Kim and Bonnie had gone to their rooms to rest, since Monkeyfist was expected that night and quite frankly, it was the middle of the night in Colorado. Ron, however, knew he couldn't rest, so he had offered to do a little extra training with some of the students. He had tried to find Yori, just to talk things over, but she had disappeared, so he figured she was just off somewhere doing some training herself. Ron had surprised himself with just how much of the training he had remembered; actually besting some of the students he had sparred against. But, as Sensei kept saying, he always underestimated himself, putting down his own skills. After all, it was Kim who did most of the fighting; he just worked as the distraction. Sure, there was Monkeyfist, but Kim was hardly ever around when he struck, so he did usually have to step up for him.

Though Ron had tried not to show it, he was very greatly disturbed by the vision Bonnie had had, and knew there was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep until the issue had been resolved. That was the main reason he had opted for training over rest. He couldn't imagine his life without Kim, and the thought that he could go that far if he lost her… it scared him, greatly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming down the hall. _It sounds like struggling… crying… coming from… Bonnie's room! _With a rush, Ron flew down the hall and threw open the door to Bonnie's room, and saw the brunette laying there. She was obviously still sleeping, but it was most definitely not a restful sleep. Her arms flailed above her, tears streaming down her face, as she twisted on the mat. Ron rushed to her side, trying to wake the girl, but started to panic when he couldn't. Finally, her eyes shot open, staring wildly about her. Seeing Ron, she wrapped her arms around him.

Ron just held her like that, as she shook and cried into his shoulder, the tears streaming freely down her face. They stayed like that for about twenty minutes, as Ron tried to sooth her by humming a lullaby his mother had sung to him as a child, until she finally fell back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – I like to explain a lot, but I also like to leave a lot of minor things to dangle. After all, explaining the big things is no challenge to face, it's the little things that make the biggest difference, whether in a story or in real life.

Now, for the thanks;

Daeron Blackoak – Man, you are freaking me out here. OK, no more reading this story for you until I get another 10 or so chapters done, because I have to come up with some way to try and surprise you! Damn telepath! lol

I'd also like to thank mattb3671, Mobius97, and ron-sama for reading and enjoying!

Next Chapter – A brief interlude, to explore the thoughts and feelings of those involved, as well as a science lesson. Stay tuned!


	6. Interlude 1 Chapter 5 and a half

I don't own squat, Disney does. I like writing thoughts like this, it's so easy to slide into the character, and just let the thoughts flow out.

Bonnie's Curse – Interlude 1

Bonnie's POV

_ I don't know why I didn't just take my sleeping pills like I usually do. I guess I just thought, if I had a little last minute intel, I could help out. That was a mistake. Oh God, the visions, they just kept coming and coming, and I couldn't stop them. So much pain, so much hurt, all of it, and nothing that could help. Images of dozens of other people, nothing that could help with tonight. And now, here I am, just holding myself, trying to put a fake smile over the pain. If I just saw it all, just images, it wouldn't be so bad. But I feel it, all of it, every bit of pain and suffering and joy and... all of it. And last night was one of the worst. I felt the pain, and tried to get away, but I couldn't. And then, that voice,_ _drawing me back. It took so long to reach that voice, but it guided me out. And then, I woke up, and there was Ron... and he just held me, held me as I cried. And then, he actually sang to me. He wasn't the best singer, not by a long shot, but as he held me and sang, I just... felt safe. Safe to let my guard down, safe to just let it out all there. I just cried and cried, let all the pain flow out of me, and he just held me, and kept me safe, like when my father used to when I was young. Now, my father thinks I'm too old to be pampered like that, but Ron just seemed to... know what I needed. He kept me safe, safe until I could sleep again.  
It was only a couple hours till I woke again, but it was a couple hours sleep that were completely uneventful. No dreams, no visions, just a feeling of safety and security. Ron was gone when I awoke, but I know he had stuck around, just long enough to know I was_ _safe. For the first time in a long time, I woke up without a headache, without being scared to face the day. For the first time, I felt like I could handle the day, and it was all thanks to Ron.  
Ron, oh God, I can't help but crush on him, just a little bit. I mean, what's not to love. He's funny, he's kind, and he's sensitive. And then there's the side he rarely ever shows, his strength, his passion, the fact that, no matter what you need at that particular time, he'd be there for you. Granted, he's got that whole natural "Ron-ness", but I know it's as much an act as what I put on. It's easy to spot a cover when you've been using one for so long. I know how much emotion he's got bottled up in there, how much love and compassion, how much hate and rage, he's covered it all with this disguise of his own. I know how much each comment he hears affects him, and it tears me up inside that I contributed to that, no matter how important it was at the time to slow them down or delay them. And Ron, despite the pain that I caused him, still had enough love in his heart to hold me and help me through my pain. How can you not love someone like that!  
When you create a cover for yourself like that, to protect yourself, it's hard to let people_ _in to see the real you. I doesn't matter if you're popular, or an "outcast" like Ron, letting people see the real you is scary. Ron has Kim, and I am so glad she finally realized that, and I, I have Tara! She has been the only real friend I have had in so long, the only person I ever let past my guard. She's been there for me; she's supported me, when I couldn't even talk to my own family. Hell, she's been closer to me than my family has in a long time, like a sister. I could tell her anything, she could tell me anything. She doesn't judge me, she just accepts me for who I am. That's what upset me when I found out about Hirotaka. I thought he was someone I could let in, someone I could be myself with,_ _someone I wouldn't have to pretend with. And when I found out why he had been in my life in the first place, I was hurt. Years we had been talking, and he had come into my life under false pretenses. I know he had his reasons for lying, I mean, I never did tell him what I could do, so I guess I was lying myself, but it still hurt. I know I'll forgive him, I know what we've built had nothing to do with the lie, but it's a loss of trust. I just have to forgive him, I have to, I've got so few people in my life like him.  
Why did these visions have to come to me? Why did I have to suffer with this? I wish they could just leave me alone, let me live my life, the way I want to. I'm just so tired... I just want to rest..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's POV

_ I can't believe I saw Bonnie like that. She's always been so sure of herself, so confident, I can't believe the change I've seen in her in the last 24 hours. I knew she could be nice, that she had emotions like everyone else, but I never thought she could be so different from the cover she portrayed. I mean, I knew it was all cover, that much I knew before what she told us today, but I didn't realize just how hurt she really was. She must be so much stronger than I gave her credit for, if this is any indication of how her nights can go. She's always there, always looking her best, getting on everyone's case. Now there's this whole new side to her, one that's scared and vulnerable and looking to be accepted.  
I wonder how long she's been hiding herself for, she's always seemed to have been like_ _this since I've known her when she joined us in middle school. To bury herself, to hide her feelings, for so long, it can't be healthy. I know what that can do, and it's never good. Kim told me about Bonnie's family, and it's no wonder she created the persona to guard herself. She's probably only ever had Tara to talk to, I've at least had Kim, and my_ _family... and Kim's folks... and Monique, and... damn, I just realized how lucky I am! I've always had someone I could talk to, at any time of day. Bonnie hasn't had that, that safety net I always had when I couldn't maintain the front. I never realized just how lonely she could be. She always had so many people around her, but I guess being around people doesn't equal people she could turn to. I know Bonnie doesn't like me all that much, but I hope she knows she can turn to me if she needs to unload, to let loose and release all that pain she's holding inside. No one should have to carry that by themselves.  
I should talk to KP about this. Well, not everything of course, just the main parts about talking to Bonnie when she needs it. I mean, I know Kim doesn't like Bonnie that much, but even she can't deny that Bonnie could use the help. And of course, I have to make it clear to Bonnie that this is just an offer, and not a pity move, cause she would not take that well. Hell, I wouldn't take that well, and I'm the laid back Ron-man.  
Oh great, I'm even trying to delude myself now.  
Uhh... this whole vision thing scares me. I mean, could I really snap like that? I mean, I love Kim, but could I really go that far, to butcher a man in cold blood for revenge? That's what frightens me, because I think I could._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's POV

_ Bonnie was crying. Not just a little bit, but pretty much a full-blown breakdown. I could hear the noise from my room, but by the time I got there, Ron was already there. Even though I knew what was going on, I even got a little bit jealous. After all, Ron had never sung to me before (and he does not have the best voice for it), and just yesterday I would_ _have accused her of some plot to cause trouble between Ron and me. It's amazing what 24 hours can do to your perceptions of a person. I mean, I knew she had it rough at home, but this just puts it in a whole new perspective! I mean, she'd never have approached her sisters or Mom about this, and I've never even met her Dad. Just seeing her so... vulnerable and scared, I had no idea what to do there. I only stayed to watch for a few seconds, to make sure she was all right, but it looked like Ron hand it all in hand.  
Ron, he's always been such a... Ron, but just seeing him holding her, singing to her, you truly see who he is. Not just some goof always cracking joke, but the_ _man I've loved most of my life, who knew just what to do to make you feel just a little bit better. The man who knew how to take your cares away with a few simple words or a hand on your shoulder. Since becoming a couple, I've begun to see more and more of that side of Ron, and it's amazing what he can do. I just wish he had the confidence to show that more often, to take charge not just when the chips are down, but in everyday situations. I don't know why he doesn't, he won't talk about it, and I don't want to pry and make him uncomfortable or upset, but if he displayed this side of himself all the time, I don't think there'd be anything he couldn't do. I mean, I'd almost think he was... self-conscious if it wasn't for the fact he always put himself out there. And for someone always putting himself out there, so much of him remains a mystery, even to me. I just hope I can find the answers as we go through life together!  
Oh geez, I'm thinking marriage already, after just a few months. I better not tell my parents about this... well... maybe Mom. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara's POV

_ Bonnie just had to get involved, didn't she? She just couldn't let them handle it themselves. She takes on so much by herself, I'm afraid it's going to kill her one of these days. No one knows just how much she's hurting with all this stuff she's going through, she doesn't even tell me all the time, but I can just see it. The haunted look in her eyes after a bad nights sleep, but acting like everything is fine by the time we get to school. Constantly taking pills to get rid of the headaches, or just to get a good night sleep. I wish there was something more I could do to help her, help take some of the burden off her shoulders, but all I can do is be there for her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus' POV

_ I hate being... achoo... sick. I was looking forward to Japan. Sensei always had cheese for me, and … choo… I wanted to see Yori and the school again. But no, I get sick and get stuck with… ACHOO… Jim and Tim! I swear, if they put me in one more experimental rocket, I am so gonna bite them!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori's POV

_ I knew I should have told Ron how I felt sooner, and now he's gone. The love of his life has realized her feelings for him, and I've lost my chance to be with him. Maybe it's for the best. After all, if I had gotten closer when they realized their love, it would have only hurt more. At least, as it is now, I can move on. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – This chapter just flowed. When you can get into each character individually and just… become, the writing is easy. Also, I realized I had completely neglected Rufus, so I had some fun here with him, however briefly. Thanks to;

MatthewC – I agree, and I explained some of the why here, while some of the rest can be seen later.

As well as ContraSerj, Mobius97, Daeron Blackoak, and Darkcloud1.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following is strictly a science lesson, and has nothing to do with the story itself. I just wanted to write it.

Science Lesson (I'm a nerd, sue me. Wait, don't sue, I have nothing) –

There is a scientific basis for the theory of premonition. Many simply believe that certain minds are able to quickly interpret the situation before them and subconsciously determine the most probable outcome, that they are not so much seeing the future as determining the most likely possibility. The sensation of deja vu is the primary basis for this theory, and it is believed that those who experience this sensation more often have a greater grasp of their own subconscious, and therefore better able to foresee probabilities.

That does not explain all such cases though. In a rare number of cases (so small that no real scientific study has been properly conducted due to the small test size), there are subjects who experience visions in a different manner. The subject's brain patterns dip below the delta band, common of REM sleep, and are seen as minute spikes on any instrument sensitive enough to detect them. While sleep provides the best outlet for these visions, instances do occur where the waking mind can briefly dip into that "bandwidth".

5 cases have been documented, though not published, and there does not seem to be any correlation between lifestyle and/or living conditions. Of the 5 cases documented to my awareness, 2 live in Australia, with one each in the US, Canada, and Great Britain. The primary aspects that have been determined thus far include (considering the very small sample size);

Women tend to be more sensitive to the effects, and therefore experience more powerful and more frequent visions.

Visions tend to begin in a subject starting at the age of as early as 4, and continue through adulthood, but tend to have been stronger and more frequent between the ages of 8 and 21.

After the age of 21, the frequency tends to drop off slowly, in men much more dramatically then women.

As stated, visions tend occur more frequently during sleep, and do interrupt the sleep cycle in such a way as to reduce the overall effective of REM sleep on the subject's physical and mental state.

History has documented a number of cases, though not conclusively, of such phenomena occurring. Cassandra, of ancient Greece, as well as a number of individuals from different cultures, led to the earliest documentation as to the possibility of such phenomena existing.

I only brought this up because there is much more to the world than we always see. I leave it up to you, the reader, as to whether you believe or not. After all, it is the choices we make, and the beliefs we hold onto and determine for ourselves, that shape who we are!


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, Disney does. Don't you hate real life! Work, and money issues, and so forth really drag on writing. Sorry this one is so short, but I should have the next one up by tomorrow, if not tonight if the story flows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 6

Kim had been unable to go back to sleep after having been woken up by Bonnie, and so decided a walk to clear her head would be exactly what she needed. Darkness had just descended a short time before at the school, and the lit lanterns hanging on the walls gave the whole place a peaceful, relaxing atmosphere. _You'd never think this was a school for ninjas!_

Kim was so lost in her reverie she almost failed to notice the voices that had started to carry over the courtyard. Immediately picking out Ron's voice in the conversation, she smiled, and started to head over, but stopped as she heard the topic of the conversation.

"I'm scared about this vision and what it all means, Sensei. I mean, I love Kim, so much I can't put it into words, you know… but I… I didn't think I could be capable of something like that! It scares me to think I have that kind of… I don't know… darkness, I guess… inside me."

A pause, and Kim strained to here Sensei's words, "Stoppable-san, this darkness is not something for you to fear. That potential exists in everyone. It is how you face that darkness within you that matters. It should not be feared, as that gives it a foothold into your soul. Now that you know this darkness lies within you, you must learn to master it, as you would any other skill, lest it master you!"

"You should not be eavesdropping like this!"

The quiet voice, coming from right behind her, caused the young woman to jump and turn sharply. Standing before her stood Yori, dressed head to toe in black, her face an almost expressionless mask. "Yori… I was just…"

"Yes, I understand." The young woman paused, and then sighed quietly. "Please, walk with me." Turning, she began to walk away from where Ron and Sensei were talking.

Kim nodded slightly, and rushed a little to catch up. The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence as they walked through the grounds of the school, their path lit by the torches and the slim sliver of moon hanging in the sky. It wasn't long until the came to the school's gardens and Yori stopped at the entrance. Kim stopped as well, not really sure what to say, and was about to make a very poor attempt at small talk when Yori spoke first.

"Ron-san cares deeply for you. You were all he could talk about when he first came here. Even then, I believe, he knew that he loved you. I… just thought you should know."

The words stunned her, but not as much as when the realization hit her, seeing a single, solitary tear run down Yori's cheek. Her hand went up to her mouth in shock. "You don't just like Ron, do you? You… you're in love with him, aren't you?"

The words hung in the air between them as silence pervaded, neither looking the other in the face. A thousand emotions warred within Kim, all fighting for control of what she would say or do next. Before one could be settled on though, the silence was broken.

"And how are my two favorite ladies tonight? Ready to kick a little monkey keister?"

Both turned to see Ron walking towards them, a wide grin spread across his face. He walked to them with an almost spring in his step, like he didn't have a care in the world, though Kim knew that was as far from the truth as she could possibly imagine. Ron came up and draped his arm over Kim's shoulders and gave her a bit of a squeeze before he noticed the tension in the air. "Umm… is everything alright?" The grin faded slightly as he turned to look into the faces of the two women standing there, confusion starting to creep in.

"I… should preparing for tonight. Excuse me." With a slight bow, Yori hastily made her way to her living quarters, leaving a confused Ron standing with his arm around his girlfriend.

"Did I just miss something?"

"No, Ron. Just a little… girl talk."

Ron spent another three seconds thinking on that until the rumbling in his stomach reminded him why he had gone to find Kim in the first place. "So, KP, up for a little snackage?"

The surprise must have been evident on Kim's face, because the grin of his just seemed to get wider. "Ronald Stoppable, Monkey Fist is set to attack in… two hours, and you want to grab something to eat?"

"You know me, KP! I fight better on a full stomach! Besides, I know you love that about me!"

Kim managed to keep the angry face steady for about two seconds until she broke into a smile. It was hard not to, seeing that goofy yet adorable grin on his face and looking into his beautiful, brown eyes. "Yes, I do love that about you!" She leaned in, kissing him lightly on the nose. "And I love those adorable freckles you have!" She leaned in again, for a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back again. "And I love the way that, no matter the sitch, you can always make me feel better with that smile of yours!"

This time, when she leaned in, she stayed there. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they began to kiss passionately, with a fervor they had rarely felt before. They had been friends for so long, that taking things slow was the only way they knew they could proceed, but that thought barely crossed their minds as the embrace continued. All Kim knew in that moment was her needs, and the love she felt for the man she was holding in her arms. Ron's back was pressed against the archway entrance to the garden, returning the kiss with equal vigor, his hands roaming up and down her back. Forgotten was his need for food, so vitally important just moments before, replaced by another hunger, one that consumed his every thought at the moment. All the troubles they had faced, and were prepared to face, fell away for those brief, glorious moments when nothing but themselves seemed to exist for that short span of time. The moment stretched for what seemed an eternity but ended all too quickly in their minds. Slowly, their lips parted, eyes still closed, the taste of their lips still lingering. They stayed like that for some time, until the silence was broken by a soft whisper from Kim.

"Booyah!"

Ron just smiled, "I think that's my line!"

Kim just smiled back, blushing lightly as she stared into the eyes of her boyfriend. "It felt like a booyah moment!"

"How touching!"

The harsh voice, tearing into their moment, caused both to gasp in shock. The voice was instantly recognizable to both teens.

"Monkey Fist!"

The teens stood there, shock evident on their faces, as the looming figure approached them. His dark hair, wild and untamed, ruffled lightly in the breeze, the sinister grin on his face causing both teens to cringe slightly. It was Kim who managed to speak first.

"But… you weren't supposed…"

The hideous grin on Monkey Fist's face spread wider. "After hearing the story of the brunette who came with you, I figured I'd… move up my timetable, just a little. I hope you don't mind?" sarcasm evident in everything he said.

Now it was Ron who spoke, "We will stop you!"

"And you will fail, pretender! Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – I wanted to show the depth of the feelings between Kim and Ron. I just hope I did it well! I also wanted to add a bit more of Yori in here, but not too much, because that will be resolved in the first sequel (I already have plans for a 4-story arch at this point. Damn, I have to stop thinking up story ideas!).

Next Chapter – The fight you've all been waiting for, and not everyone gets away unscathed!

Thank you to the following;

mattb3671 – Sorry I didn't thank you last chapter, my bad for adding the thank you's at 3 am after work. I'm glad you are enjoying this, and for enjoying my little songfic!

Peggi J. Crawford – Thank you for all your great reviews. That error in chapter 5, that's what happens when you write a fanfic while on a tech support call (seriously people, turn your computer ON before calling Internet tech support, it saves a lot of time!). This story is going to be a lot longer than you think! Oh hell, this has basically been the intro, supposed to have been covered in 3 chapters, but it just kept flowing! I'm expecting at least 25 chapters at this point! Also, thanks for your review on my songfic, Something More, I'm so glad you enjoyed it as you did! Just… uhhh… your last comment… I'm a 26 year old single male. I appreciate the sentiment though! Lol

Daeron Blackoak – Glad you liked it. Expect the Bonnie/Ron/Kim situation to resolve in this story… maybe. As for throwing Yori in the mix… well, I have been thinking of a sequel! As for other POV's, I thought it was too early for their thoughts, but I do plan on another interlude soon, and those two will be a bit more prominent. After all, other than a single vision, I haven't even brought Monkey Fist into the story yet! As for Rufus, I had this whole emotionally charged chapter, and thought too much humour would just hurt it. We'll be seeing more of the little guy with the return from Japan.

MrDrP – Thanks for all your kind reviews. Just on one thing that kept getting pointed out on chapter 2, you go through that kind of "abusive" behavior regularly, it does generate animosity, no matter how nice the person is. You spend years being mocked or ridiculed or challenged like that, it generates strong feelings. But, as you see, those feelings are overcome!

Also thanks to Matri, Wanderer3, and ron-sama for their replies!


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own squat, Disney owns it all! I've never written fighting before; I hope this comes off well! You know, I will tell you right now, when I first started, this was going to be a single story, maybe 12-14 chapters. After seeing how much I put into each chapter, I realized it would end up 25-30. Then, I had an idea for a sequel. Well, then I started looking for plot holes and started thinking of ways to fix them, and came up with one that… well… many won't like, but fixed all the problems I had. It also gave me another two stories worth of ideas, so I should be writing this series for at least the next year, barring any more story ideas! Yikes! lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 7

Monkey Fist flew right at Ron, tackling him away from Kim. With a toss, he threw the genetic freak away from him, only to see him land on his feet just a few steps away. Monkey Fist immediately flew in, jabbing quickly to test the young man's defenses. Those were quickly turned away, but he knew he had to take the offensive, and fast. As soon as the barrage of fists stopped briefly, he ducked low, sweeping his leg out in an attempt to knock his opponent's feet out from under him. Fist just flipped backwards a few feet away, the smile never having left his face. Furious, Ron charged!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim saw Monkey Fist tackle Ron, but before she could turn to help, five of Fist's monkey ninjas launched themselves at her. They seemed to be coming at her from all directions, fists and feet flying through the air. She blocked the first few, but the she knew the sheer numbers would be a problem. It was all she could do to defend herself as the onslaught continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori was just about to enter the building that held her room when she heard a commotion coming from the direction of the garden. Pausing to listen, trying to make it out, it sounded almost like… fighting? She turned to head back when, from behind, another of Fist's ninjas struck her in the small of her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirotaka had been meditating quietly on the roof of the dorm building, his favorite place to relax, when he heard the scrambling of feet. Opening his eyes, he managed to twist quickly enough to avoid the foot looking to take his head from his shoulders. He quickly bound to his feet and saw the three monkey ninjas before him before he was forced to go on the defensive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many of the youngest students fell quickly to the monkeys, most not expecting the attack. The older students, more prepared, managed to hold off the initial assault, and began fighting back. One managed to get to the alarm to warn the rest of the school before being struck down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had been sitting quietly in her room, thinking over the dreams she had experienced that night, when she heard the alarm sound. _What? It can't be! How could he be early? _Quickly, the brunette got to her feet and slid open the door to her room. Only sheer instinct told her to duck, and she fell back into her room. Standing before her, wielding a nasty looking blade, was a monkey dressed all in black!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's charge was blocked, so he faked a punch high and brought the leg in, aiming for Fist's kidney, and managed to get a glancing blow in. This took the grin from Monkey Fist's face, but Ron continued to press the attack, his hands striking out at anything that looked unprotected. The exchange became almost a blur of motion, as neither opponent could take advantage in the duel between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had not yet been able to press an attack, with so many pressing in on her. Finally, one of the ninjas made a mistake, coming in with a flying drop kick. She managed to grab the leg, and swing her opponent away from her, throwing him into a wall. The monkey slid to the ground, and didn't rise. _Well, one down, four to go!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori rolled with the shot to the back, jumping to her feet quickly. Before her stood two monkey ninjas, advancing slowly on her. Quickly, she stuck back, almost seeming to fly towards her opponents. She laid into the closest one, getting a couple of quick shots in before the other joined its comrade. Yori heard the alarm, and knew the rest of the students would be joining the battle shortly. All she had to do was try to take out as many as she could until help came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm let Hirotaka know he wasn't the only one under attack at that moment. He and his opponents had been sizing the other up for a few moments when the young man saw the flaw in the formation. Quickly moving to take advantage, he struck, knocking one from the roof of the building before its comrades could move. Now he just had two opponents left, but had left himself open. It was what the other two had been waiting for, and they struck quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei heard the alarm, and rose from his meditation, glancing briefly at the Lotus Blade, still held in its case. He readied himself for battle when the doors to the room flew open. Several of his students, already engaged in battle came through the door first, followed by a number of monkeys right behind them. Sensei picked up his bo staff and charged into battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie backed away as the monkey before her stabbed at her. While the teen was frantically trying to figure out what to do, the monkey saw his opening, and leapt high, aiming to take the girl's head from her shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist was gaining the edge, his years of experience providing the upper hand he needed. Strikes began to get past the young teen's defenses. At first, they barely slowed him down, but they were starting to take their toll. He had landed a couple blows himself, but he knew he was outmatched. He considered calling the Lotus Blade to him, to aid in the fight, but memories of Bonnie's vision kept flashing in his head, keeping him from doing so. Ron pressed on without it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had managed to remove another of her opponent's from the fight, but was starting to get a little winded. _At least it's not non-stop anymore! _She was able to begin pressing the attack a bit more, and wondered how Ron was holding up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori had managed to remove the two monkeys that had initially attacked her, and tried to get to the garden, where she knew Ron and Kim were fighting, but found more conflict blocking her way. She jumped into the combat, hoping that she wasn't too late to help them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirotaka remained calm as his two opponents attacked as one. He ducked and weaved, waiting for an opening he could exploit, and it didn't take long. He jabbed one, knocking it back so he could focus on the other one. He came in with an axe kick, which it narrowly avoided, but it wasn't fast enough to block the fist as it stuck the monkey in the temple. It crumpled to the roof, unconscious, leaving the other one easy pickings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensei and his students had managed to push back the horde of monkey ninjas through the door, and were holding position. He was worried for his students, as well as the young teens that had come to the school, but knew he could not leave the Blade undefended.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's years of ballet and cheerleading came into play as she ducked and rolled below the flying monkey. The teen shot to her feet, and caught her opponent from behind with a high kick that drove the monkey into the wall. It collapsed to the floor, not moving. She quickly turned and left the room, looking down the halls first to make sure there were no more surprises. _I have to find Kim and Ron, before it's too late!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was tiring rapidly, and was barely able to raise his arms to defend himself. He was struggling to breathe as Fist pressed the advantage. That's when he heard his girlfriend cry out. "KIM?" That was all the advantage Fist needed, as his fists flew out, striking Ron in the chest. He then grabbed Ron's arm, and tossed him bodily into the wall of the building. The teen slumped to the ground, his vision going dark. The last thing he saw before his vision went completely black was Monkey Fist, slowly stalking up on Kim from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last ninja monkey was on her back, biting into her shoulder. It hurt so much she couldn't help but cry out, but she fought down the pain. She heard Ron call out her name, and knew he was alright, but didn't have the breath in her lungs to reassure him she was alright. She grabbed the offending simian by the back of the neck, and yanked. It tore a bit of the flesh from her shoulder as it came loose, but knew that it wasn't bad. Quickly, she dispatched it. With that out of the way, she turned to see how Ron was doing when she felt a fist drive into stomach. Another followed this to her chest, and she felt something crack inside her!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori and several students were pressing the attack. They were getting closer to the garden, but still had a ways to go. That's when something struck the back of her knees and she fell to the ground. She expected the killing blow any second!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirotaka saw Yori fall, and dove from the roof onto the offending beast, knocking it out instantly. He rose, feeling the pain in his ankle from jumping from such a height. Quickly, he helped Yori to her feet, and they surveyed the battle before them. Yori practically dragged Hirotaka forward. "Ron and Kim are at the garden, we must hurry!" The two young students pressed forward, hoping to help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie was lost. In her panicked state, she failed to keep track of where she was going. She managed to find a door to the outside, but quickly realized she was at the back of the building. Rather than try to go back through the building, she started to run around it, hoping to find Kim and Ron before it was too late!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim tried to raise her arms to fend off the attacks, but she was exhausted and hurt, badly. One arm was brought up to block, but Fist anticipated it. She heard a snap, and cried out. She wanted to collapse, but he wouldn't let her, striking over and over again. She was still on her feet when she passed out from the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori and Hirotaka broke away, and ran for the garden. They were tired, and hurting, but they couldn't stop, even for an instant. They rounded the corner, and stared in shock at the sight before them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie rounded the corner of the building, scared out of her mind. She stopped immediately. Ten feet in front of her, his back to the young teen, stood the horror of her vision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's eyes opened slowly, the pain hitting him all at once. Looking up, he saw a sight that terrified him. Monkey Fist had an unconscious Kim by the throat, an evil smile on his face, fist drawn back to strike one final time. "KIM! NOOOOO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Montgomery Fiske was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. The pretender to his title had been beaten, and Kim Possible was barely alive. He could feel her pulse weakening as he tightened his grip on her throat. He pulled his fist back for one last strike, one that would finish the young woman off for good. He heard the pretender scream, but knew there was nothing the whelp could do to stop him.

"Farewell, Kim Possible!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – OK, I know that this is one of the most evil cliffies ever. But I should have the next chapter out by tomorrow night, so fear not. Wow, three hours to write this chapter, and I think it looks pretty good. I was worried, my first time writing action, but it just flowed. Let me know what you think!

Obviously, with only three hours since I posted the last chapter, there aren't many to thank, but here we go.

GargoyleSama – Oh yeah, Yori definitely wouldn't get in the way, but depending on what happens, that might not be an issue! We'll see, but like I said, Yori will play a much larger role in the sequel I have planned! And you just have to love those tech support jobs over the phone. They definitely have their moments. Like the guy who called because the cup holder on his new computer was broken (the CD drive kept closing and spilling his coffee :-).

I'd also like to thank Doug4422 (I assume) for adding my story to C2 Kim Possible Greatest Missions! I am so honoured to be added to a list that contains such stories as REUNION/UNION, The Renewal of Kim Possible, The Day It Changed, and so many other amazing stories! To even be considered among these stories, considering I haven't written in almost a decade, is amazing to me. Thank you!

And a thank you to those who haven't reviewed, but thought I was worthy to be added to their favorite stories list, their story alerts, their author alert lists, and even favorite authors list!


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own, Disney… you know, do I really have to keep saying this? I mean everyone… OK, Disney just called, I have to say this. I own squat, Disney owns all! There, happy? Freakin' lawyers! And just my thoughts here, but Monkey Fist is really the only villain I see capable of this kind of brutality and insanity. The other villains have deathtraps, but only Monkey Fist would take joy in shattering ribs with his own bare hands! And to those who have threatened bodily harm, just remember, I am not right in the head, but there is a purpose to everything I'm doing, even if it is not readily apparent! Have faith!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 8

"Farewell, Kim Possible!"

Time seemed to slow to an almost standstill as Bonnie took in the scene before her. Ron rushing to his feet, Yori and Hirotaka rushing forward, but all of them too far away for them to do anything. That left her, and even she thought she might be too far away to do anything. It didn't mean she wouldn't try! Everything was in slow motion as she ran and jumped; she could see his fist descending on her helpless body. All this took place in the span of a second, and then time returned to normal. She felt the impact as she struck Monkey Fist with her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron saw Bonnie tackle Monkey Fist before he could strike, and quickly let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He dove right for Kim, cradling her broken body in his arms, not caring if Monkey Fist attacked him or not. "Kim, please be alright! You have to be alright!" The tears began freely streaming down his face as he rocked her gently against his own body, stroking her hair, the words becoming a mantra to chase away the fears he held.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie rolled away from Monkey Fist, trying to put some distance between her and the freak. Suddenly, a hand flew out, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back. Looking up, she saw the grim visage before her, the look of pure rage and fury on his face. It scared her, badly. She tried to twist sway, but he had a firm grip on her, and wasn't letting go. Without warning, she was flying through the air, landing rather ungracefully on ground. With a glance up, she saw the reason for it, as Yori and Hirotaka were now engaged in fighting with Monkey Fist, the two moving as one as they forced Monkey Fist on the defensive.

Then she saw Ron and Kim. She scrambled over to the pair, trying to check on her condition as Ron just held her, nonsense words spilling from his mouth. She checked for a pulse first and found it, though it was weak. Her breathing sounded shallow and weak, but at least she was alive. She had to act now, both to prevent her vision from happening if Ron got over his initial grief and to make sure Kim would survive the next little while. "Ron, she's alive, but we need to get her help! Right now!"

Ron looked up slowly, her words slipping past the grief as he realized what she had just said. Quickly, he grabbed his communicator and signaled to Wade. It beeped several times, the wait stretching an interminable amount of time. Finally, their resident tech answered, his eyes half closed and trying to rub the sleep from them.

"Ron? Do you know what time it is here?"

"Wade, we need medical assistance right now on these coordinates! NOW!"

Sleep instantly forgotten; hearing the panic in his friend's voice, he set to work immediately. "Ron, what happened?"

"It's Kim, she's hurt. Hurt bad, Wade!

"There should be a medical chopper there to you in 10 minutes!"

"Thank you Wade, you rock!" With that, he thumbed the button, returning his attentions to Kim. "It will be alright. Help's on the way! Please, Kim, hold on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing they could do for Kim, but they could stop Monkey Fist before he did any more harm. As one, they had struck, and had forced their opponent onto the defensive. For years, they had been friends, training together, working together. They knew how the other thought, and they used that to their advantage, as if they were one person with extra limbs. Yori would fake a jab high, drawing Fist's defenses, while Hirotaka struck low. Fist was fast, but he couldn't keep it up, not against the onslaught that the two were unleashing upon him. Their moves became a blur of motion as they forced the villain back. They could see his face, just moments ago filled with rage, now showed fear, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to find someway to get out of the situation in front of him.

That opportunity came quickly for Fist, as one of his monkey ninjas, once having woken up, came to its leader's aid, catching Hirotaka in the back of the leg, forcing him to fall into Yori. Monkey Fist leapt away quickly, calling for his forces to retreat. By the time Yori and Hirotaka could regain their footing he was gone. The two warriors surveyed the scene of the battle as it lay before them, wondering if they should pursue, when their gazes fell upon Ron, holding the love of his life tightly to him, as though letting go, even a little, could cause the thing he feared the most. With a look, they decided to take care of their own first. They could find Fist later!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to his word, Wade had gotten a medical chopper to them in under 10 minutes, but when Ron saw the number of injuries among the students, he knew he'd never be able to ride with her to the hospital. He kept a hold of her hand right up until the last moment, when the medic forced him away so he could take care of her. He stood and watched as the helicopter took her away; watching until it had long since disappeared from sight. Only then did he notice the blood, her blood, on his hands. He fell to the ground and doubled over, retching out the contents of his stomach, gagging until there was absolutely nothing left. When the sensations finally passed, he collapsed to the ground and began to cry, tears freely streaming down his face.

Bonnie had been helping some of the less injured students when she saw Ron collapse. She rushed over quickly, and saw the pain on his face. She bent down and cradled him in her arms, holding him to her as he cried into her shoulder. She just held him as the chaos continued around them, quietly singing a lullaby her father used to sing to her, not ashamed to let her own tears flow.

They remained like that for several minutes until Ron began to settle down. Gently, he pulled his head off her shoulder, his eyes opening slowly, almost painfully, and allowed a wisp of a smile to cross his face. "Thanks, Bonnie."

She smiled lightly down at the young man in her arms. "No big. You've done the same for me!"

He slowly pulled himself to his feet, offering a hand to pull Bonnie up. Hirotaka slowly approached, face grim with the events that had transpired. He nodded briefly to Ron before proceeding, "Those not as greatly injured have arranged a ride to the hospital. I will be traveling with them. I thought you might want to get to the hospital a little… faster." He handed Ron a set of keys, and pointed behind him, to the Kawasaki KLR650 he had already moved to the entrance of the school. "Should get you there in half the time!"

Ron just smiled lightly, "Thanks man!" He ran to the bike, and jumped on. He threw the helmet on quickly, and was just revving the bike up when he felt someone jump on behind him. Turning, he saw Bonnie as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm coming with you, no arguments!"

He nodded slightly, revved the engine again, and tore off down the trail to the base of the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiting was interminable. The ride had helped distract him, even if just a little, but now, just waiting at the hospital, he couldn't stand to wait any longer. It had been several hours, and there was still no word on Kim's condition. The nurses had been getting rather annoyed that he was asking every five minutes, so he contented himself to pacing back and forth. Bonnie sat nearby, wringing her hands in front of her, eyes downcast. Hearing a noise, she looked up to see Hirotaka limp into the waiting room, Yori patiently walking beside him. Bonnie jumped to her feet.

"Hirotaka, are you all right?"

Hirotaka grimaced slightly, and then smiled, "Yes, I am fine, it is only a sprain. I'll be fine in a few days. Has there been any word?"

"Not yet. What about the rest of the students?"

His smile disappeared. "We… lost five students in the attack."

All eyes turned downward at that, so none knew immediately what the loud, heavy crash was behind them. "Oww!"

All eyes turned to the sound, and saw Ron's hand stuck in the wall. He grinned a little sheepishly as he tried to pull his fist from the wall. The others just looked horrified. Yori was the first to speak.

"Stoppable-san, are you all right? Why'd you punch the wall like that?"

The sheepish grin never left his face, "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Bonnie grabbed his arm, helping him try to extricate his hand from the wall. "Ron, this is a concrete wall! How did you manage to put your fist through it?"

"I guess I… uhh… used a little of the monkey power on it. And besides, I think this is just shoddy workmanship as well! Here, let me try to twist my wrist a little…"

With another tug, his hand came free. The knuckles were bloody, and bruising was already starting, but he was still able to move the fingers. He flexed the hand slowly as Bonnie grabbed a gauze bandage from the nurse's station. She slowly began wrapping his hand up, wincing whenever his hand twitched. "You know, you should get that looked at!"

Ron just collapsed into the seat, "I'll be fine, and it barely hurts anymore. See?" With that he flexed his hand as much as he could with the bandage on, trying hard not to show the pain on his face that the motion caused.

The others sat down around him, silence pervading, as they waited. About a half hour later, a doctor finally approached the group. Ron leapt quickly to his feet. "Doctor, how is she? Is she all right?"

The doctor composed himself briefly. "She is out of danger for now. Her arm was broken, and she has a number of broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung. We were able to repair the damage there though. Unfortunately, she also suffered a severe contusion. We managed to stop the bleeding to her brain, but there might still complications from that later on, if she wakes up."

"Wait, what do you mean IF she wakes up?"

"Right now, I'm afraid your friend is in a coma!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – OK, I love cliffies. I know, I'm evil (at least, according to reviews I am), but I did promise angst, and I'm just getting started! Things get worse before they get better! Oh, and ten points to the first person to identify where the scene with Ron in the hospital waiting room came from!

Thanks to;

Mobius97 – Glad you liked the fight! And to be honest, I did it that way so I could make it look like a ton of action without having to actually write the action. I mean, all Bonnie did was duck and kick once, and that was 4 paragraphs! Lol

mattb3671 – I promise, she won't die, but I… uhh… can't guarantee she'll be active for a little while. After all, who knows how long she might be in a coma (Well, I do, but I'm not telling right now)! Please don't hunt me down, because then you'll go insane trying to figure out what I have planned, and KP will be stuck like that for all eternity (or until I'm reincarnated in something that can type again)!

Daeron Blackoak – Well, you were right, option 3 it was! And while Bonnie does have years of ballet and cheerleading, she's not exactly versed on 16 forms of martial arts like Kim is. Still, she is more than capable of holding her own, as we will see in the future.

Worker72 – I fully agree, boundaries are there to be crossed. I'm just taking a different… tack on this one. After all, true heroes are made by the adversity they face. Actually, I have to admit as well, this was inspired quite a bit by Charles Gray and his writings. He pushes the boundaries! If you haven't read it, his Buried series of stories are amazing for the sheer power of emotion he invokes in his writing. If you don't cry or want to strangle something by the end of just chapter 1, you are not human. I hope my writing reaches just a tenth of what he has written!

Peggi J. Crawford – Well, I wanted to show a little of the feelings between Ron and Kim before I put her in a coma! And yes, as I said, I'm an evil man with the cliffies! Wait till you see the cliffie I leave it at in a couple chapters!

As well as GargoyleSama (I could also mention the woman who thought the mouse was a foot pedal, like on a sewing machine), ron-sama, MrDrP, and Cursed20!

Next Chapter – The news, the ruminations, and facing your fears!


	10. Chapter 9

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! Sorry for the delay, a lot of birthday celebrations. As well folks, in just 31 days, I have read every single KP fanfic on this entire site (not counting everything in the crossover section, but a good number of them), over 1700 in total! OK… seriously… now that I realize it… I definitely need to get myself a girlfriend right now because I need to get life! I mean, if I can read all those fics in one month, while working full-time, and posting a chapter every two days on average, there must be something wrong with me… well, other than my sanity anyways!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 9

"What do you mean she's in a coma? When will she come out of it?"

The doctor paused, again gathering his thoughts, conducting the hardest part of his job. "To be honest, we are not sure. It could be hours, it could be days, it could be… longer. With these types of situations, it's impossible to be certain. We have repaired the damage and she is stabilized, but if she does not come out of it, we will be transferring her to the US, where a specialist has already been notified as to your friend's condition. I am told she is one of the best on the planet in dealing with these types of injuries, a… Doctor Andrea Possible. Your friend will be in good hands!

Ron slumped to the floor, his hand covering his mouth. "Aww… shit!

The doctor bent down quickly, "Are you all right?"

Ron took a moment to breathe before responding. "Did you tell her the name of the patient?"

"No, but I sent over all the files after I talked with her. What is wrong?"

Ron stood quickly to his feet. "I… have to make some phone calls… excuse me." He ran quickly down the hall before anyone could stop him, the doctor's face showing great confusion. Bonnie slowly walked up to the doctor, tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Possible is the patient's mother!"

The doctor face blanched at this revelation. "Chikusho!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron quickly found a phone, he had seen them when he had come into the hospital, but when he picked up the receiver he froze. This was a call he had been hoping never to have to make, hoping that Kim would be just fine, that she'd walk right out and smile and they could be home by morning. But now, he knew he had to make the call. Her mom already knew, and probably her dad as well, but he still couldn't force himself to dial the numbers he needed to push. What if they blamed him? And why shouldn't they, he blamed himself! If he had been faster, if he had been stronger, none of this would have happened. If he could have held up Monkey Fist for just a few seconds more, Kim would have been ready for him. Everything would be fine! But he had failed, he had failed himself, he had failed Kim, he had failed her parents, who had put their trust in him to protect their only daughter. He knew that, but still, he didn't think he could survive if someone said it out loud to him. It would crush what was left of him, and he couldn't take that.

He held the receiver, gripping it tightly, for ten minutes, just standing there. Finally, he managed to punch the numbers he needed to dial and waited. He didn't wait long, the phone was answered halfway through the first ring. He knew they had been waiting for this call.

"Hello?"

He heard the voice of Kim's dad on the phone, he wanted to respond, but he couldn't get his voice to work. He struggled briefly, the words there but unable to come out. It took what seemed like hours, but the words finally started to come. "Kim… she… I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The voice on the other end remained calm. "Ronald… just tell me what happened."

Ron fell back against the wall, tears streaming down his face as he told them the whole story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood at the window, looking at Kim. Tubes and IV ran all over her body, monitors beeping and sending signals. Her face was bruised and battered, and a good chunk of her hair was missing where they had operated. Her arm was in a cast, but at least he couldn't see where they had operated on her chest. He wanted to cry at what he was seeing, but he was out of tears. When he saw that in movies, he could never understand it, but now, he knew what that felt like. He felt empty, hollow, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her right now.

The fact that her parents didn't blame him didn't help at this point. They just kept repeating that it wasn't his fault, and that they still loved him, but it didn't help the pain go away, the feeling that he could have done more, that he should have done more! He should have stopped Monkey Fist! He should have killed the bastard before he could have done this to Kim! So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the quiet footsteps approaching him.

"Stoppable-san… Ronald… there is nothing you could have done differently."

"There is plenty I could have done Sensei! If I had been stronger, if I had trained more… if I had called the sword…"

The old man placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Would you have invited the darkness to take control?"

Ron turned to look the old man in the eyes. "I would have been able to control it, to control myself!"

The old man sighed, and looked back upon his student. "The blade, while not alive, responds to the intentions of the user. While you might not have desired to kill him, you knew in your mind that the possibility existed within you." Sensei paused briefly, before continuing. "The true nature of a man is determined in the battle between his conscious mind and his subconscious, and that the darkness in the subconscious is too great to resist. The only way to win is to deny it battle, until such time as the darkness becomes known and understood. Only then might you succeed!"

"Sensei, I'm not sure I understand?"

"Do not worry, you will. Here, take this with you." Sensei held a large crystal in his hand, light gleaming from the multiple facets. Ron blinked, trying to figure out where Sensei had hidden such an item until now. He took it in his hands, turning it over and over.

"What is this for?"

Sensei smiled up at the young man. "This will help you tame your darkness when you meditate. It serves… another purpose as well, one that you will know when the time is right!"

"Wait, what do you mean when the time…" but the old man was already gone when he looked up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was definitely not the happiest person on the planet when he was told he couldn't accompany Kim on the transport back to Middleton. He spent a full hour begging and pleading to be allowed on the plane, but the doctors never relented. So, he consigned himself to flying back separately, with tickets provided by the Yamanouchi School. Bonnie spent hours trying to get him to talk, to say anything, but the entire flight was spent with him looking out the window, hardly moving at all. He didn't even react when the attendant brought out lunch. This had Bonnie greatly concerned! She placed her hand on his arm, hoping that contact would help, if only a little. The last few hours of the flight were spent in silence.

When the plane landed, it took several tries before he responded, and even then, he looked like he was half asleep as she led him from the plane and through the terminal. Bonnie found her car where she had parked it, and guided Ron into the passenger seat. She drove as quickly to the hospital as she could, looking on Ron every so often. _He seems so vacant, so lost. I wish I could do more to help!_

They reached the hospital in record time, and parked the car. She helped Ron to the doors of the hospital, hoping that Kim had arrived safe, and praying she might have recovered in the hours they had been out of touch. They weren't more than two steps in the door before Ron was barreled over. Ron's mother had grabbed him into a tight hug, so tight Bonnie could see him wince in pain a bit.

"Oh Ronald, you had us so worried! When we heard about Kim, we were afraid you had been hurt too!"

Bonnie saw most of Kim's family standing right behind her, and decided it might be best just to leave them to what they had to do. With a look over her shoulder, she headed back to her car, but didn't get far when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kim's father, a look of concern on his face.

"Bonnie, I wanted to thank you for all you did!"

The young teen frowned, lowering her eyes, "I didn't do anything! I…"

"Don't say that!" Dr. Possible grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Ron may be have been heaping all the blame on himself when he told us the story, but he also told us how you saved Kim. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be alive right now!" He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. After a few moments, she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I… I should get going. My parents are probably worried about me."

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around?"

"Yeah, I should go." She turned and walked as quickly as she could to her car, driving off before she could change her mind.

The drive wasn't far, and she got home quickly. The first thing she noticed was the lack of vehicles in the driveway. She pulled in, killing the engine. Unlocking the door, she called out to her parents, just to be sure, but there was no response. The large house seemed to amplify her call, but the sound was quickly swallowed by the silence that seemed to pervade the large house.

_Yeah, my parentsreally miss me, don't they._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--

They had to wait some time before the family was allowed to see Kim. When they were finally allowed in, they just stood there in silence for the most part. Even Jim and Tim were quiet for the most part, only speaking when they handed Rufus back to him. Finally, they all left, Mr. Dr. Possible taking Jim and Tim home, Mrs. Dr. Possible having to run some more tests. Only Rufus remained with him, sitting on his shoulder. He took her hand in his own and just held her like that, as the sun set outside the window, and darkness claimed the skies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – There you go, no evil cliffie this chapter! And just for reference, chikusho means damn in Japanese.

And thanks go out to;

MatthewC – You are absolutely right, he does. And like I said, heroes are determined by the adversity they face. Kim can do anything, she walks away with a smile and moves on. This time, she can't! When she wakes up (and she will gentle readers), she'll be forced to deal with adversity, as she never has before! And yes, while Ron's story will be along that familiar vein, it's not the destination that's important, but the journey there! Finally, as I said, when I started this story I didn't intend for this to happen this way, but as I was writing, I realized my characters would be lacking the "motivation" to follow through on some of my ideas. Remember that 4-day gap between updates last week? That was me trying to find another way! Just remember, I am planning on 4 stories, there will be plenty of Kim, but she'll just be on… hiatus briefly!

Peggi J. Crawford – Yes, I am an evil, evil, cliffie writing man! I seem to add a cliffie to every chapter I write. Considering I really hate them for TV shows, I'm surprised at myself. Well, at least with my story, you don't have to wait the whole summer to see the cliffie resolved, just a few days!

I'd also like to thank Worker72, mattb3671, and Darkcloud1.


	11. Chapter 10

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! I finish the chapter and the site goes down before I can post it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 10

"Ron, time to wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mom!"

"Ronald, you have to get up. We have to take Kimmie for more tests."

The young man's head shot up, as the events of the last couple of days came back to him in a rush. Beside him stood Kim's mom, with a patient hand on his shoulder. He looked back down on Kim. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9:00 am, I told the nurses to let you stay and sleep. Now, I brought you some breakfast, and I want you to go home to shower and change." Ron began to protest before she cut him off quickly. "Ronald, you have to eat, and Kimmie will be in tests for a couple of hours. Your mother has already called the school, so you will eat on the way home and wash up, and then you can come back here. After all, if Kim wakes up, we don't want your smell to knock her out again, do we?"

"All right." He stood up and headed for the door, but paused, his hand on the knob. "Dr. P?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"How are you able to maintain a sense of humour through all this?"

The older woman just smiled at him. "If I didn't, I'd just start crying again, and that won't help anyone. Just… try to remember what Kimmie would want you to do. She'd want you to be strong, for her!"

Ron nodded, looked over at Kim, and headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School that day was incredibly hard for Bonnie. Not just for the lack of sleep, the visions hitting her hard that night, or even the fact that Kim was in a coma and Ron wasn't there at school. It was the glares! They'd never say anything; after all, she was the bitch of the school, the one who could make their lives very miserable with a word or a gesture. But she could see so many of them, feel so many of them, just glaring at her. Like they were blaming her or accusing her. Not that any of them even knew she had gone with the pair, but they blamed her just the same. As if they suspected some comment of hers threw Kim off in a vital moment, or were just waiting for her to celebrate her rival's downfall. For the first day, she just kept her head down, avoiding talking to as many people as possible, hanging out with only Tara during lunch. They ate in silence as the glares continued.

The biggest surprise of her day came after fourth period, when she saw Brick standing by her locker, looking decidedly uncomfortable. His head was down, his left foot twitching back and forth, it was almost cute. Despite his massive ego and grandstanding, he was really a very shy person, getting almost the exact same look when he made a move to kiss her in private during a date. That was one of the things that so endeared him to her, that almost innocence when they were together alone. Granted, he would put on a show when in front of others, so no one could see how he really felt, but she didn't mind. Everyone had their masks, most definitely her, and she was happy to be one of the few to see the softer side of Brick. If only he didn't get so jealous for the stupidest things. That was the main reason their on again off again relationship was in the off position right now.

She walked to her locker, smiling lightly. When he looked up to see her coming though, the frown remained on his face. She stopped in front of him, giving him the time he needed to say what he needed to. When he finally did, it surprised her.

"Umm… Bonnie. I know you've been having a hard time lately, and I know you don't want to talk about it, but… uhh… if you ever want to, you know, talk about it… I mean… I am here for you, you know?

The look of shock on her face must have evident, as Brick got even more nervous. "I… uhh… I should get going." He turned to leave, but Bonnie grabbed him by the arm. He turned to look down on her, the shock gone, replaced by the slight smile on her face from before.

"Thank you, Brick!"

She wrapped her arms around him, and just hugged him. He held her like that for a few moments before he saw the time. "We should get to class, you know?"

Bonnie smiled up at him, before grabbing her books from her locker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie rushed to her seat before the bell rang, sitting beside Tara. She noticed Mr. Barkin was running the class today, and wondered to herself when this severe teacher shortage was going to end. Barkin wasn't exactly the friendliest teacher around. As she cracked open her books, she noticed Tara smiling at her. "What?"

Tara just kept smiling, "So, you and Brick are back together again?"

Bonnie would have choked if she had been eating anything at that moment. "What?"

"Well, I heard you two were hugging in the hallway before class."

"I knew the rumour mill was fast here, but not that fast! That only happened five minutes ago!"

"So, it's true?"

Bonnie just smiled at her friend, "No, it's not true. He just… noticed I haven't been myself lately, and offered to listen if I wanted to talk."

Tara got an almost dreamy look on her face. "Awww! I knew he could be a sweetie when he needed to be. Now if you two could just…"

"Ladies?" Their eyes quickly turned to Mr. Barkin, who was now standing directly in front of them, a none too pleased look on his face as he stared down at them. "Perhaps you ladies would like to continue this discussion in detention? Or will I be able to teach this class without further interruptions?"

Both girls mumbled their apologies and turned to the work at hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie felt a bit better by the end of the day, after talking with Tara. Of course, the only thing she could talk about was her and Brick getting back together, but it was nice to take her mind off things, even if only for a while. Unfortunately, the long walk home gave her plenty of time to think. The walk to school after a night of head throbbing visions generally gave her time to process everything, but she really wished she had driven today, just so she wouldn't have to process the events of the last few days. When she got home, she didn't even bother seeing who was home, just grabbing her keys and heading out again, hopping into her car. Driving was a release, just riding along without a care, playing the music loud, and letting the cool wind envelop her. She enjoyed it! However, she had only been driving about ten minutes when she realized where she was. The hospital. She almost considered turning around, but she knew she had to do this at some point.

Parking the car, she sat there for a few minutes longer. Just because she knew she had to do something didn't mean she had to like it. Finally, she worked up the courage and opened the car door and stepped into the early October air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood at the door, looking through the little window. She could see the small room, a private one arranged by the hospital, considering the guest within. There was Kim, lying there. The bruises were still evident, and a large patch of hair was missing. Bonnie didn't know why it came to mind at that moment, but she knew Kim would freak to find her hair like that. Ron sat there beside her, head lying on the bed beside her while sitting in the chair, holding her hand while he was sleeping. He was in different clothes from when she saw him last night, but didn't think he had left her side for any real length of time. He looked exhausted, the normally goofy grin he always kept on his face replaced by a frown, even in sleep. She wanted to go in, to talk to him, to tell him it would all work out, but she didn't want to disturb him. She stood there a few moments more, before turning and leaving the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days followed the same basic pattern. Visions at night that left her tired, glares at school, though fewer than on Monday, lunch with Tara, where they'd talk about inane things like relationships and projects and such, and then home, where she usually spent the night by herself. She thought about visiting the hospital again, but couldn't bring herself to go.

Thursday was a different matter though, something she would normally be looking forward to, but with Kim in the shape she was, was something she didn't want to face. Cheerleading practice. She had postponed them as long as she could, but they had a competition in a couple of weeks, and the squad had to be ready. Bonnie was in charge, a job she had wanted all along, but not this way. Tara had told her not to worry, that the squad would be fine, that she had talked to them already, but she couldn't help but worry, just a bit. When the last bell rang, she rushed from the classroom, hoping to get changed and out there before the rest of them.

She changed quickly, before any of the others got there, and started setting everything up for practice. Tara was the first to come out, followed quickly by the others. None of them appeared to be in much of a mood to be doing this, but they all knew it needed to be done. Bonnie quickly started them on their stretches while she stood in front of them.

"We're going to be doing Kim's routine for the competition, but we're going to have to… modify a few positions. Tara, you're the lightest, so you'll be taking top spot. Rebecca, you'll slide into Tara's spot. Think you can handle that?"

The two nodded, though Tara looked a little mortified to be taking Kim's spot in the routine. Bonnie put her hand briefly on her friend's shoulder before turning back to start the music.

"OK people, from the top!"

It began flawlessly. The group, despite missing it's captain, moved as one. Bonnie focused on her moves, while trying to make sure everyone else was falling in as well. They were approaching the end of the routine, where the most problems could occur due to the change of positions, but everything else had gone well up to this point, so she wasn't too concerned. _OK, move through the twist… and into the backfl-needle piercing the skin, driving into her arm-ip! _The loss of concentration, from the vision that struck without warning, proved costly. Already halfway through the backflip, she lost control, landing flat on her back with a loud thump. Dazed, she looked around, trying to get her bearings, the rest of the squad looking down on her with concern. Slowly, she started to pick herself up.

Tara helped her to her feet. "Bonnie, are you all right?"

Bonnie tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must be getting as clumsy as Stoppable!" She realized, after she had said it, that it probably wasn't the best thing to say at that point, but it was too late to take it back. Tara still looked concerned.

"You must have banged your nose at some point. It's bleeding!"

Bonnie brought a hand to her face, and when she pulled it away, saw the red that covered her fingertips.

"Come on Bonnie, let's go get that cleaned up." Tara took her by the arm, and led her to the change room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie held a tissue to her nose, waiting for the bleeding to stop, Tara standing beside her. There was a few moments of silence before Tara spoke. "I know you didn't hit your nose. You had a vision, didn't you?"

Bonnie sighed lightly before turning to her friend. "Yeah, I did."

Tara was frowning. "The headaches have been getting worse, and now nosebleeds. You need to talk to someone about this, before it kills you!"

"Who am I supposed to talk to? There aren't exactly specialists who deal in these things!"

"I know, I know, but there must be someone you can talk to. I'm getting scared that we could lose you, and I couldn't stand losing my best friend."

Bonnie paused a moment, trying to calm down. "Look, I was planning on going to the hospital tomorrow to see Kim. I'll… take the day off school, and go see Dr. Possible. If that doesn't work, I'll see if Ron can help me get in touch with that teacher of his in Japan. He said he's had some experience with this type of thing."

"Thank you."

Bonnie smiled at her friend. "My parents are out of town again. You want to come over tonight, work on that history project?"

Tara immediately began smiling, "And I can bring over that new Orlando Bloom movie. We can watch it when we get tired of working!"

"Sounds great!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of practice was uneventful, and went a bit longer than usual to make up for lost time. Their routine was great, with just a few bugs to work out. Bonnie was now on her way home, enjoying the drive. Tara would be there shortly, after she cleared things with her parents. That left her enough time to get something cooking for her and Tara to eat.

She was quite surprised when she pulled into the driveway; her mother's car was still sitting there. _They were supposed to have left by two. I wonder if they had to take a later flight? _She parked the car, and walked to the door. She fumbled with her keys, darkness starting to set in, but as she got them in hand, she noticed something that disturbed her. The door was slightly ajar. Slowly she pushed it open, noticing none of the lights were on. She reached for the light switch, flicking it, but nothing happened. Bonnie slowly entered, inching along. She peeked into the living room, seeing nothing but darkness, the curtains blocking what light remained outside. She reached for the light switch in the living room, but again, nothing happened. With that, she decided to take a chance. "Mom? Dad?" Only silence through the house.

Moving forward into the living room, she stopped when she thought she saw motion in the back corner, near her Dad's favorite chair. "Is someone there?" It was definitely motion. Slowly, a figure began to take shape as her eyes adjusted to the low light. The figure leaned towards her, and as she managed to make out the grinning face, a look of shock and horror crossed her face. Then, the figure spoke.

"Hello my dear, I've been waiting for you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I thought it might be nice to show some of the other players in my little drama. Not too much mind you, but just enough to show the supporting cast. I thought it was necessary with so many concerned I was turning the whole thing into some straight-up R/B story, which was why I was taking Kim out of the picture. Granted, it may happen! Or, it may not! I just like having possibilities, and I just thought I'd introduce a few more!

And thanks go out to;

mattb3671 – I can't promise anything! The story has changed considerably from when I started writing, and it has a life of it's own. At this early juncture, anything is possible! And as this chapter showed, anything can still happen!

GargoyleSama – Thank you, that means so much! And as for the Japanese, I just did a google search for Japanese swear words, and figured it worked.

Worker72 – No, he won't, and yes she will!

I'd also like to thank orphanwolf and ron-sama!


	12. Chapter 11

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! OK, I am officially obsessed with Kim Possible. I found myself yesterday using a couple Kim/Ron statements in two separate conversations before I realized it (No big! plus Sick and wrong!). I think I need help! I also know that I posted a chapter this morning, but it has felt like a good day to just sit and write, the ideas flowing easily. If a third chapter appears about 2 am EST, don't be too surprised!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 11

Tara was enjoying the walk to Bonnie's house. It was a beautiful time, when the sun was setting and the sky took on such an array of colours. It was cool, but not uncomfortable, the air carrying a crispness to it that was refreshing. Now, as darkness was just settling in, everything seemed peaceful.

Plus, she was happy that Bonnie had finally agreed to get some kind of help for what was happening. Things had been getting worse for weeks now, and she had been getting worried. Tara even wasn't quite sure why Bonnie hated tests anyways, she was sure that something had to have happened to make her adverse to them, but she had never quite managed to get to the heart of that matter. I mean, it wasn't doctors that bothered her; Bonnie had done career week with Kim's mom, had even talked with her, "hypothetically" of course, regarding her condition and if there had been anyone like that, but when it came to tests of any kind, Bonnie almost panicked outright. She wished she knew what the problem was.

_Oh well, we can discuss that later. Tonight, all we're going to think about is Orlando Bloom and how many calories we're putting into our bodies!_

When she approached Bonnie's house, she got a bit concerned. There weren't any lights on in the house, despite the fact that Bonnie's and her parent's cars were in the driveway. That's when she noticed the front door, sitting wide open. She ran to the door, calling out for her friend, but didn't hear a reply. She entered more slowly, pulling out her cell phone, ready to dial for the police at a moment's notice. When she looked in the living room, she knew there was a problem. Furniture looked like it had been tossed around, like there had been a fight. The coffee table lay shattered on the floor in the middle of the room. Mrs. Rockwaller's favorite vase lay shattered in the doorway. She dialed 911 and prayed it wasn't too late.

As she was speaking with the police, she heard a noise, faint, but definitely a noise. While talking to the officer, she slowly headed upstairs. She peeked into Bonnie's room, being the first one at the top, but it was empty. Her friend's parent's room was next, but the door was closed. Putting her ear to the door, she could tell this is where the sound had come from. She told the officer what she could hear, who immediately told her to leave quickly, but Tara just couldn't do that, not if someone was in trouble. Slowly, she opened the door, looking back and forth quickly in case something jumped out at her. What she saw alarmed her. Lying on the floor were two figures, obviously tied up. She could see Mrs. Rockwaller moving, trying to make as much noise as possible. Mr. Rockwaller didn't seem to be moving at all though. Quickly, the young woman ran to the couple, telling the officer who she had found.

She took the gag from Mrs. Rockwaller's mouth first, and then helped untie here. "What happened? Do you know who did this to you? Where's Bonnie?"

Mrs. Rocwaller swallowed a bit, now that the gag was out of her mouth. "I don't know who did this, but he scared me. He struck Harold when he tried to fight him off, and then he tied us up. Harold has barely woken up in the last while, I think he might have a concussion!"

"Help's on the way, they should be here any moment. What did he look like?"

The older woman paused, a shudder running through her body. "He looked wild, covered in hair. The smile on his face… it was terrifying! And his hands and feet, they were… different. More like paws than anything else."

Tara blanched at the description, suddenly realizing exactly who had broken in, who had assaulted Bonnie's parents, and who, most likely, had Bonnie now.

"Monkey Fist!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the harsh light. Her head hurt greatly, and knew she'd have a massive bump on the back of her head. When she saw Monkey Fist, she had attacked, hoping to throw him off guard so she could get away and find help. He hadn't been ready for it, been knocked back. But as she had turned to run, she found herself surrounded by more of those monkey ninjas. She had fought, as well as she could, but there had been too many of them. And when Monkey Fist rejoined the battle, royally pissed, she didn't last much past that point. Now, waking up, she found herself strapped to a table. Fear began to overtake her as she realized that, struggling for all she was worth.

This brought a smile to Monkey Fist's face, seeing her struggle like that. He let it continue for a few moments, enjoying the sounds she was making trying to break free. Finally, he walked into her line of sight, the hideous smile never leaving his face.

Her struggling ceased as she saw him approach. "What… what do you want with me?"

"Well, my dear, I heard your little tale on the trail in Japan, and it piqued my interest, so to speak. I could use someone of your… abilities to help me achieve my goals."

Bonnie just laughed at him. "I would never help you! And when Ron gets here, he is going to kick your ass so hard, you'll be lucky if you can walk again this century!"

His smile never faded, "Ah yes, Mr. Stoppable. He has been an impediment to my plans for sometime. However, very shortly, he will no longer be an obstacle. And as for you my dear, who said you assistance had to be voluntary!"

The laugh that followed froze the very blood in her veins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara left as soon as the first emergency vehicle arrived. She grabbed Bonnie's car keys from where she had obviously dropped them on the floor, and ran out the door, jumping into the car and peeling away. She had to get to Ron, tell him what happened. He'd know what to do, how to save Bonnie. It was only a short drive, but it felt like forever, knowing every second she took was a second longer that he could get away! She pulled into the front of the hospital, not the least bit concerned she had parked in the Ambulance zone, and jumped out.

Tara knew where Kim's room was, and knew Ron would be there. He would help… he had to. Not even the nurses could stop her as she barreled past them, until she found the door she was looking for, throwing it open.

Ron looked up and saw Tara standing there, tears streaming down her face. She was obviously winded, and looked scared. He stood up quickly and went to her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Bonnie… Monkey Fist… taken…"

Tara was gasping for breath, barely making sense. Ron pulled her in close, hugging her, trying to calm her down. "Tara… shhhh… calm down and tell me what's wrong."

She took a moment, Ron shooing the security away as they came to the door. Finally, she managed to settle down a bit. "Monkey Fist, he's kidnapped Bonnie. He tied her parents up and hurt them, and I think he knows about what Bonnie can do, and you have to help me get her back before he hurts her!"

When Tara mentioned Monkey Fist and what he had done, his face hardened momentarily. He was glad Tara couldn't see it. When he broke the hug, he had a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, we'll find her!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist opened up a small box, and withdrew a small vial, containing a clear liquid. "My dear, while your abilities are far from common, they are known. Ancient tribes had knowledge of such things. In particular, the Menarites of Brazil. They knew the importance that such foreknowledge could bring, and devised a manner to… enhance the subject's… sensitivity to their gifts. It also tends to make the subject more… malleable, so to speak. Granted, they tended to drink this in a tea form, but it was a simple matter to purify the strain of plant needed to be more effective. You won't have any choice but to give me all the answers I'm looking for!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wade, have you got anything yet?"

Team Possible's young computer tech frowned. "Nothing in terms of of travel out of the city. He could probably take her in a private plane, but nothing is scheduled. I'll keep an eye on that angle from here!"

Ron took a deep breath, to calm himself, when an idea came to him. "What if he's still in town? Like, rented a building or something? It would have only been in the last few days, right?"

Wade didn't even respond as he processed the information, just continuing to type. After a few moments, the young tech smiled. "I've got one building rented out in the last week, a small warehouse on the edge of town. Give me a sec…" He resumed typing and then the image on the Kimmunicator changed, showing a building with a number of red dots inside, most of the dots small but two larger ones were seen together. "Ron, I just ran a satellite thermal imaging scan of the building. The two large dots are definitely human. The others are not, but they are about the same temperature. Based on the size of them, this guys either opening an animal sanctuary or…"

"Monkey ninjas!"

The screen changed back to its original view, and Ron saw the look of concern on his friend's face. "Are you sure you want to do this by yourself, Ron? If you could wait about an hour, I can probably get a Wade-bot ready to help out."

"No time Wade. There's no telling what he could do in that time. I wouldn't be adverse to a little police or GJ backup arriving right on my tail though. Thank Wade, you rock!"

After turning off the Kimmunicator, he turned back to Tara, who had been listening in the entire time. "You said you came in Bonnie's car?"

Tara nodded, "Yes, I did. Are you going to be going in alone?"

Ron just stood there. "Knowing Wade, he'll have the backup there about five minutes after me, so I'm not too worried, but I should get going. I have a very bad monkey that needs to be spanked!"

Tara couldn't help but laugh when he said that, and neither could he when he realized what he said.

"You know what I mean! Keep an eye on Kim for me, would you? I'll be back with Bonnie soon!"

With that, the young man headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The malicious smile had never left his face as he filled the syringe. Placing the vial down, he stepped toward his young victim. She struggled desperately to get away, but it was no use.

"So my dear, shall we begin?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – The tribe is fictional, just something tossed in. I just figured that native peoples used plants for such things as vision quests and such, so it seemed to fit that they would have something that could enhance something like this.

I'd like to thank;

GargoyleSama – I like the minor characters, you can be a lot more "creative" with them. Plus, when I write a character, I put myself inside that person. I look at what has been shown about that person, and try to determine the motivation behind it. Brick is easy, he's just like my friend from college, loud and hard on the outside, but with a soft center. Tara is sweet and kind, very emotional, while always trying to find the same in others. Bonnie and Ron are the easiest for me, they are just two sides of myself. Writing them just flows, because I just have to look at that part of myself. I'll admit right now, Kim and Yori are the hardest to write, but that's mainly because, well, I'm a guy! A sensitive guy, one of the sweetest on the planet I'm told, but still a guy! If I could figure out women, I wouldn't be single! Even several college psych courses can't help that! Oh, and Bonnie's abilities will be coming to "head" very shortly!

MrDrP – You're right, at this point an R/B pairing makes no sense whatsoever, but things can happen. Not going to say too much, but I am planning on 4 stories, and a lot can happen in that time. Kim will wake up, I promise, but it might be awhile, and things can change. It's all about possibilities, and even I don't know how it's going to turn out. The major events of each chapter are plotted, but everything else changes as I write it. Brick wasn't even a thought until I was writing that point in the story and my friend called and inspired me. I have to say, I enjoy that. My own life has always been so plotted and scripted, and I thought this would too, but it's fun not knowing how my own story will turn out!

mattb3671 - It's amazing, everyone mentioned how they liked "my" Brick. Considering he wasn't even a thought initially, took 10 minutes to write, and was barely more than a page, I'm kinda amazed! Glad you're enjoying the story!

Next Chapter – Ron vs Monkey Fist II. This time, it's personal! Wait, it's always been personal, hasn't it? I'll put it another way, he put Kim in a coma, Ron is pissed! Someone ain't walking out from this one! But is it too late for Bonnie?


	13. Chapter 12

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! It's been a good day for writing, cloudy and rainy, angsty music playing in the background, and nothing to do! Hope you like so many chapters at once! Barely after 9 pm here, and I still can probably do another chapter before the night is up! The story is just flowing tonight!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 12

Ron stood outside the warehouse, trying access the best way in. Finally, he saw an open window, near the back of the building. He stood below it, readying the grappling gun.

"OK Rufus, buddy, we're going in!"

The little rodent on his shoulder nodded, gripping his shirt tightly in his little paws. Ron pressed the trigger, felt the slight recoil, and watched the grappling hook sail through the air to its intended target.

Taking his pants with it!

He looked down at his now bare legs, instantly feeling the October chill. Ron hung his head, and took a deep breath. This always seemed to happen to him!

He readied the second grappler he always carried with him, experience having long told him that no matter the situation, something was going to go wrong. After double-checking to make sure that it was in no way making contact with another article of clothing, he fired this one up. This one worked perfectly! He grabbed his pants about halfway up, throwing what remained of them back on, and crawled through the window. Looking around, he saw nothing around him but some office furniture, which suited him for the moment. It meant he still had surprise on his side!

He was glad he had kept his gear with him at the hospital. He didn't like the thought, but he knew if any of Kim's enemies had found out where she was, they might hurt her, finish the job Monkey Fist had started. He had also found a little present he must have gotten in Japan, a collapsible staff. He assumed it was from Sensei, but couldn't be absolutely sure. He pulled this from the pack now, extending it to its full length, ready for anything!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shot he had given the girl started out exactly as advertised. He could see the pain on her face, but assumed it was due to the number of visions at once. She started telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, the location of certain artifacts, where to find the incantations needed to use them, but then she stopped talking. He wasn't sure why. That was when she started convulsing in the restraints. He hadn't been expecting it! They weren't even partway through what he needed from her!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron crept out the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. There were two monkey ninjas in front of him at the top of the stairs, their backs turned to him. He struck the first directly to the back of the head, and before it had a chance to fall, swung the staff on the second. It was over quickly, both lay at his feet, unconscious. He walked down the steps and noticed a light in the large picture window at the other side of the warehouse. He couldn't tell who was in there, but he knew that's where Monkey Fist had to be!

That's when he heard the noise, almost like someone in pain. Ignoring caution, he ran across the warehouse floor. When he was close enough, he saw what was going on through the window, with Bonnie convulsing on the table. He paused only long enough to let Rufus down off his shoulder.

"Rufus, buddy, I need you to distract the ninjas, as long as possible. Can you do that?"

The rodent nodded, "uhuh, uhuh!" and took off quickly.

Ron started running again. He knew he had to surprise Fist if he was to stand any chance, so he pulled out the grapple gun again. As he was about ten feet from the window, he fired it, pointing at the window. It launched, quickly shattering the window at that range. Before the glass had even fallen he dropped the grapple gun, took his staff in both hands, and jumped. He knew where Fist was when he had fired, and hoped it would distract him long enough to strike!

It was. Fist had barely had a chance to turn towards the window when Ron came flying out at him. The staff caught Fist across the chest, driving him into the wall behind him. He fell, winded, but quickly rose to one knee. Looking up, he saw the face of his attacker.

"Someone's been a bad monkey, Fist!"

The look on Stoppable's face held none of the normal humour such a quip would have evoked, and that troubled him a bit, though not much. He knew the boy was no match for him.

Before Fist could regain his footing though, Ron struck again, whipping the staff in a sideways sweep at his head. Fist blocked with his arm, but the blow hurt. Ron struck again, and this time, Fist ducked it. He kicked out, catching Ron's legs and kicking out one of them from beneath him. The teen backed up, trying to regain his footing, giving Fist the time he needed to regain his feet and stand.

"Stoppable! I didn't expect you so soon!"

Ron kept glancing over at Bonnie, still convulsing against the restraints. He knew he couldn't turn his back on Fist to check her condition, which meant he had to end this fast! "Well Monty, when you go kidnapping and assaulting my friends, you're kind of asking for a beating!"

Monkey Fist just sneered, "Like you could…"

He was instantly cut off as Ron began striking with the staff. Fist, knowing that blocking was out of the question, his arm still hurting from the first block, tried to dodge the attacks as best he could. Stoppable, in his opinion, was a buffoon, but the combination of rage and adrenaline, combined with the weapon, made him deadly. Fist waited patiently; waiting for the opening he knew would come. Finally, it presented itself.

Ron overextended himself on one of the strikes, and Fist moved in low. He struck him in the solar plexus, driving the breathe from his lungs while raising his arm between Ron's arms, effectively disarming the teen as Ron fell back.

Ron looked up from where he fell, seeing Monkey Fist staring down at him. With a sneer, he tossed Ron's staff into the far corner of the room. It clattered with a loud bang, and that's when both realized how quiet it had gotten in the room. Both opponents looked over at Bonnie instantly, and saw that her convulsions had stopped. She was just lying there, silent, unmoving.

Fist turned back to his foe and smiled. "There goes another friend you failed to protect, Stoppable!" The laugh that followed was piercing.

What happened next, Fist never expected. When Ron turned back to him, there was no pain, no grief on his face. Only blind fury! Even his eyes looked like they were glowing. Fist started to get worried.

Ron slowly rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving his opponent. He felt the anger, the darkness, inside him, and he embraced it! He felt the power flowing through his limbs, felt the pain fade away. Only one thing mattered now! Monkey Fist had to pay!

Fist struck first, before his opponent had a chance to fully regain his footing, but that was blocked. He struck low, hoping to take Ron's feet out from under him. He struck, again and again, but each time his strike was blocked or dodged. When Ron struck, he didn't even see it. He felt the blow, felt a couple of ribs crack under the pressure and fell back. Ron never pressed the attack, just standing there, waiting. Fist attacked again, going for a high sweeping kick for the teen's head. Ron waited until the last second, grabbing the leg while ducking under it. He then swung the leg, using Fist's own momentum to toss him into the wall. Fist was immediately on his feet again, staring at his opponent as if with new eyes. It was as if the boy was toying with him. This set Fist into a fury. He rained blows on the boy, using everything he had. Ron simply avoided or blocked everything, with a lightning speed he had never seen before. Fist stepped back, his fury abated, but he hadn't touched the boy once.

That was when Ron attacked. Fist saw the first attack, but not the second or third. He felt the pain, tasted the blood when Ron knocked two teeth out of his jaw. Fist continued to try and block, but he was slowing down. Ron struck over and over again, unrelenting, the same look of fury on his face the entire time. This continued until Fist was hardly blocking anymore.

When Fist thought he couldn't take anymore, Ron pulled back. Barely able to stand on his own two feet, he just looked up at Ron, blood obscuring his vision in one eye. He couldn't even raise his arms as he saw Ron slowly lift his leg, knee bent, then quickly straightening it, hitting him with a kick that quickly drove him into the wall. Fist slowly sank against the wall, until he was sitting awkwardly on the floor. Ron stood over him, the same look of fury on his face.

Fist looked up at the young man and sneered. "Do you plan to kill me now, Stoppable? Do you have what it takes in you to do something like that?"

Ron looked down at the man, lying defeated at his feet. "I don't have to. You're beaten… weak! I'm better than you'll ever be! They say the mark of a great man is to show compassion to a fallen foe, even when they don't deserve it." With that, Ron turned his back to Fist, bending down to retrieve his staff.

"That is why you will fail Stoppable! I'll keep coming back, until I get what I want! And maybe, next time, I'll finish the job on your little Kimmie!"

Ron turned back to his opponent, moving so he was standing right over him. "You know what Fist?" Ron brought his arms back, holding the staff in his hands, and brought it down sharply on Monkey Fist's leg. There was a very audible crack heard throughout the room as Ron shattered his leg. Monkey Fist screamed in pain! Ron bent down, taking his opponent's jaw in his hand. "Maybe I'm only just a good man! Remember that the next time you try anything!" With that, he punched Fist in the jaw, knocking him out, letting the body slump.

Ron felt all the energy leave him in that moment, and he felt drained and sick at the same time. He walked over to where Bonnie lay, and just started to cry. He was like that for a few moments when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"What is it Rufus? I failed again! There's nothing we can do."

Rufus continued tugging, jumping up and down until Ron finally looked up at him. Rufus scampered over to Bonnie, pointing excitedly. Ron took a closer look, trying to see what his friend was trying to indicate, when he saw it. Her chest was moving, if only just slightly. She was still breathing! She was still alive! Ron quickly jumped to his feet, undoing the straps that were holding her down, and picked her up. She felt so heavy in his arms, after what he had been through, but he ran, taking her to the car, making sure that Rufus had managed to grab a hold of him. Setting her carefully in the backseat, he saw the GJ cruiser coming in, and knew Fist would be taken into custody. Jumping into the driver's seat, Ron took off as fast as he could for the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – No one realized the scenea few chapters backwith Ron punching the wall was borrowed from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the one where Buffy's mom dies, and Xander punches a hole in the wall (granted, that one was plaster). Well, let's see if anyone can tell where I borrowed that last scene of the fight from, when Ron gives that speech then hits Monty!

I'd like to thank Darkcloud1 for reviewing in the short time between chapters, and glad that you're enjoying the story.

As well, I'd like to thank kingdomheartsgirl06 and MissHilduff95 for adding me to their favorite authors lists. That is amazing honour!

You know, not many people I can thank when I post a new chapter just 4 hours later!

Next Chapter – Bonnie's condition, and a plan to help her!


	14. Chapter 13

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! I've spent all day writing, and I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time. Well, except for the whole torturing the poor characters thing. Wait… never mind, I'm an evil man, even that was fun! All right, 4 chapters in one day is all I can do, I need food and sleep now. Even had to double-check this chapter, cause my brain started putting "who" when it should have been "how"! Hopefully, the story flows as well tomorrow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 13

Ron was driving incredibly fast, so fast he had picked up a cop on his tail. A quick call to Wade had changed that tail into an escort, as well as making sure the ER was ready for an incoming patient. As he pulled into the hospital, he saw the emergency team ready to go, pulling to stop right in front of them. Before he had time to get out of the car, they had the door open, and lowered her gently onto the waiting stretcher. He was about to follow behind them when the cop reminded him he couldn't park there. He wanted to yell, to scream at the cop about priorities, but saw the expression on his face and settled for mild grumbling under his breath. He parked the car as quickly as possible, running back to the emergency room.

As he was checking to see where they had taken Bonnie, he felt someone grab him from behind, hugging him tight. He twisted as much as he could, until he could see the face of Mrs. Rockwaller. He put one arm, which he had managed to work free, around the older woman, holding her as she cried.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl from that monster! I don't know what I would have done without her! Thank you!"

Ron led her to the seats in the waiting room, and sat her down, sitting beside her. "I heard from Tara that Monkey Fist hurt you when he kidnapped Bonnie. Are you and your husband all right?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm fine. Harold has a minor concussion, so they're keeping him overnight. What happened to Bonnie?"

Ron frowned, looking down at the floor. "I'm not sure. I think Monkey Fist must have given her something, but I don't know what." They stayed like that for a few moments, until Ron remembered something. "Can you excuse me for a moment? I left Tara with my friend Kim, and I think she should know what happened!" She nodded, "I'll be right back!"

Ron got up, looking back briefly at the grief-stricken woman, before heading to the elevators. The doors opened almost instantly, and he headed up to Kim's room. Looking in the window, he saw Tara holding Kim's hand, talking to her softly. When he opened the door, she looked up, a look of horror on her face when she saw the grief on his. He moved quickly to allay them as best he could.

"She's alive! I'm sorry to scare you like that. But she's unconscious right now, down in the ER. I thought we should go down and see how she's doing."

Tara got up, quickly grabbing Ron into a hug. "Thank you!"

He cast one last look at Kim before leading Tara down to the emergency waiting room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them had been waiting for an hour before a doctor finally came out to see them. He didn't look happy.

Mrs. Rockwaller was the first to speak. "How is Bonnie doing, doctor?"

He paused briefly before answering. "There seems to be no trauma, but our toxicology reports an unknown substance in her system that we have been unable to identify. We're not sure what it is doing, but we suspect it's influencing the brain's functions. We've been getting unusual readings when we ran the EEG, and this chemical is probably the cause of that. She's unconscious, and we have no ideahow to counteract the substance that was introduced to her system. Until we can identify it, I'm not sure what more we can do for now."

"So… is she in, like, a coma or something?" Tara could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"No, not really." The doctor paused again. "In the case of a coma, like your friend Kimberly, the EEG that scans brain patterns tends to show very low delta waves, like in deep sleep, if any at all. In Bonnie's case, her brain patterns are fluctuating through the entire spectrum, including some I've never seen before! I've already called Dr. Possible in to take a look. Hopefully, she can find out what's causing this… erratic behavior!"

"Can we see her, doctor?"

"Yes, go right ahead. She won't be taken for more testing until Dr. Possible gets here."

The two women turned to go, and noticed Ron wasn't moving. Tara got a bit concerned. "Are you all right, Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a bit tired, just go on ahead. I'm just going to sit here for awhile."

"OK, we'll be back soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt the hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He lifted his head, and saw Dr. Possible standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Ron, but I needed to talk to you about something."

Ron looked over at the other two, and saw them both asleep as well. "Alright."

She led him to an empty room. "Ron, I need you to tell me everything about what could be happening to Bonnie. I think I have an idea, but I need to be sure!"

Ron looked down at his feet. "I'm… not sure it's for me to tell… I mean, she didn't want it to get out, and…"

"Ronald," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think she'd mind if it was to help her. And, this goes no further than this room, you know that!"

Resigned, he began telling her the whole story, as he knew it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had gotten very little sleep that night. He had spent the night taking care of Tara and Mrs. Rockwaller, checking with GJ to make sure they had Monkey Fist securely locked up, and trying to work through the guilt of what he had done to Monkey Fist. The bastard deserved it, and probably worse, but it was the fact that he had enjoyed hearing that crunch from the leg shattering that upset him the most. He had controlled the darkness, he hadn't killed Fist no matter how much he had wanted to, but he had let it run a little too loose for his liking.

Now, he was getting breakfast for the three of them at the cafeteria. Despite the sick feeling in his stomach from what he had done, he hadn't eaten in 24 hours, and his body was crying out for food. When he came back with the food, he saw a very familiar old man standing beside the two women.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I felt a great disturbance, and came immediately. I believe that I have the answer of how to help Rockwaller-san!"

Ronfelt his first genuine smile in a long time. "All right! You the man!"

Sensei smiled at the young man's exuberance. "Do you have that crystal I gave you on you right now?"

Ron looked a little confused. "Yeah, but how will that help? Does it have, like, mystical healing powers or something?"

"Something like that. This crystal, in the hands of one with mystical monkey power, can open the doorways to the mind. Used by one, it aids in meditation. Used on another, it can help unlock the doorways to the mind, and help to repair damage by allowingone passage to fix what is damaged. Rockwaller-san is locked within her mind, effectively shutting down to prevent the damage inflicted by the visions. It is as if she is of two minds right now, one part locked onto the visions, and another part separate from all that, not aware of what is happening. What you must do is go into her mind, and help to repair the damage caused by this trauma."

Ron spent some time reflecting on that, trying to wrap his head around that, when something hit him. "Wait, I can use this to go into the minds of others, right? Then I can help Kim out of her coma, right?"

Sensei's expression instantly saddened. "I am afraid not. A person must be awake for it to work. In Possible-san's condition, nothing will happen. This will only work for Rockwaller-san because of her current condition, her mind is still quite active. I… am afraid you will have to allow Possible-san's injuries to heal themselves."

Ron slumped into the seat behind him. "That's not fair!"

"I'm am sorry, Stoppable-san. I wish it could be different, but you must have faith. Faith in Kimberly to pull through."

Ron sat there a few moments more before looking up. "All right, when do we start?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron informed Dr. Possible of what they were going to try. She remained skeptical, but agreed to give it a try. She had argued though that the pair of them should be hooked up to EEG machines, so that she could monitor what was happening, which Sensei said wouldn't interfere.

Ron made himself as comfortable as possible on the bed beside Bonnie, than looked up at the two adults.

"So, I just put her hands on mine, and it should work immediately?"

Sensei smiled down at the young man. "That is so, Stoppable-san. As soon as both her hands join yours, you should enter her mind, seeing what she is seeing. Once there, you should be able to repair the damage."

He nodded, pausing briefly. "Alright then, I'm going in!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, we are about to enter the mind of Bonnie Rockwaller. What will we find within?

I'd like to thank;

Darkcloud1 – Right on the nose about the Firefly reference. Man, I love that show, can't wait for the movie, Serenity, to come out soon!

ron-sama – Geez man, 3 chapters in one day and you want more? I'm not a machine, man! I can't just turn it on at command! I'm only human! Aww… just kidding, I'm in the zone today! Your wish was granted, hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and props for the most uses of awesome I have ever seen in one paragraph! lol

As well as GargoyleSama and The Metal One!

Next Chapter – We're not in Colorado anymore!


	15. Chapter 14

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! Just a short chapter, to set the scene, but I don't think any of you will mind though if I manage to rip off a couple more chapters again today! I still feel in the zone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 14

Ron woke up in his own bed.

Needless to say, he was a bit disconcerted. _Ok, what the hell is going on? I thought I was going into Bonnie's head? What am I doing here? Did it work? Why'd they bring me home?_

Ron sat pondering what was going on for a while. The last thing he remembered was taking Bonnie's hands in his own. There was no flash or noise, one second he was at the hospital, the next, home in bed. He considered the possibility that he might be in Bonnie's head after all, but after looking around the room, everything seemed to be in place, everything was where he had left it, and he knew Bonnie had never seen his room, so he ruled it out quickly. Obviously, something had happened. Either he had failed or he had succeeded. But why bring him home afterwards, it made no sense!

"Ronald, come down here right now and grab something to eat. You're going to be late for school!"

This surprised him. Not the fact that his mother was calling him, but that she was sending him to school that day. They had talked about it, he was not going in this week. Granted, it was the Friday… or was it? _Could I have been out of it all weekend? No, I couldn't have been, because then she wouldn't just call up like that!_

Confused, Ron threw some clothes on, put the still sleeping Rufus in his pocket, and headed downstairs. His mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a breakfast sandwich in hand.

"Mom, I…"

"No excuses, Ronald, you are going to school today! Now, I've got you some breakfast here, so you'll just have to eat it on the way to school!"

"But Mom, what about…"

Her hands went immediately to her hips "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you will get to school this instant!"

Ron hung his head. "Yes Mom."

Ron headed out the door, more confused then ever. Something was going on that he just couldn't see. Why was she sending him to school when he had the whole week worked out? What happened with Bonnie? He had to stop at the Possible residence, talk to Mrs. Dr. P to find out what happened. Maybe he was having memory problems because of the crystal. She'd at least be able to tell him what happened with Bonnie!

He continued walking down the street, eating his breakfast, which was surprisingly good considering his mom's normal cuisine. As he approached the Possible residence, he heard a loud bang as the door slammed and saw a flash of red. Someone grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the street, but he was in too much shock to process what he was seeing.

Kim! Awake!

He pulled to a stop quickly, almost yanking Kim off-balance when he did so, and grabbed her into an enormous hug.

"Oh God, KP, you're all right!"

"Ummm… Ron… what are you doing?"

"I'm just so glad you're all right, that you're awake!"

Kim managed to pull back, just a little, and smiled at Ron. "Of course I'm fine! But we won't be if we don't get to school. Or did you forget Mr. Barkin is teaching first period?" Grabbing his hand, she started dragging him at a very rapid pace towards school.

Confusion and relief were warring within him, but relief won out completely as he just held her hand while they ran. He didn't understand right now, but that didn't matter at that moment. He wanted to cry he was so happy! She was awake!

They approached the school far too soon for his tastes, but he just happy to have Kim back! Even Barkin couldn't kill his mood this morning! The two fell in behind the other late-coming students trying to pile into the school, and the pair had to fight their way through to get to their lockers. He let go of her hand reluctantly, and went to his locker a little further down from Kim's. He couldn't stop smiling as he opened up his locker to grab his books.

"Ron Ron!"

He turned to find Bonnie jumping into his arms. Then she kissed him! Not just a friendly kiss, but a deep, passionate kiss! Ron was so stunned he couldn't move as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in deeper.

"OK you two, break it up before Barkin catches you!"

When Bonnie pulled away, he saw Kim just standing there, smiling! "KP, I… she…"

Kim laughed, "Now look what you did, you fried the poor guy's brain! Now how will he ever be able to focus on school?"

Bonnie just laughed as well. Taking him by the arm, Bonnie led the now completely confused Ron down the hallway to first period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron spent most of the morning in a daze, trying to figure out what was going on. It was definitely the day it was supposed to be, he had triple checked once he had settled in his seat, the students he asked giving him a weird look. He had to speak to someone about what was going on, someone who might be able to give him some answers. After first period was over he ran for the bathroom, and pulled out his Ronunicator, and gave Wade a call.

The young boy answered quickly. "Hey Ron, what's up?"

Ron frowned, just a bit. "OK Wade, this is going to sound very strange, but you're probably the best person right now who can tell me what I need to know!"

The young boy looked a bit confused. "All right, what do you need?"

"OK, when did Kim get out of her coma?"

Wade sputtered on the drink he had been sipping on. "Kim's in a coma? When did she get hurt?"

"No, Kim was in a coma, she's fine now!"

Wade looked at his friend, concern in his eyes. "Ron, Kim has never been in a coma!"

"But what happened then on that mission to Japan over the weekend?"

"What, when you took out Monkey Fist? I thought you said it was a walk in the park? You even took your girlfriend Bonnie with you to show her the school and visit with Yori and Hirotaka!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "G-g-g-girlfriend?"

"Ron, you are starting to scare me here. Did you hit your head or something?" The boy tapped a few keys in front of him. "OK Ron, I'm going to run a scan, just to make sure you're all right, OK?" A blue beam flashed out from the device, running over the young man. When it stopped, there was a short beep. "There doesn't appear to anything wrong."

Ron was still trying to process everything, but had an idea of what might be going on. "I'm sorry to bother you Wade, I guess I just had a really bad dream that messed me up a bit more than I thought. I'll be fine!" He paused briefly. "Hey Wade, can you download the mission logs from the last few years to me? I just want to look over a few things."

"Sure, no problem. But maybe you should talk to someone about this!"

"Yeah, I think I should. One last thing Wade? How long have I been dating Bonnie for?"

Wade looked shocked at that. "Ron, the two of you have been going out two years now. You told me yourself your anniversary was tomorrow, that you preparing dinner for her at your place!"

"Thanks Wade! Oh, and could you not tell anyone about this right now, I just have to sort out a few things, OK?"

The young boy smiled. "All right, for now. But if this gets worse, you have to promise to tell someone!"

"I will! Talk to you later!"

Ron hit the off button, and stared down at the device, hoping it had the answers he was looking for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron skipped his next class to go through the information Wade had downloaded to him. It was a lot! But everything seemed pretty much normal. He remembered all the missions, though Bonnie's name came up a few times where it didn't belong, like the time Drakken unleashed the little diablos, or the time he was trying to find Kim's library book, and when Sensei had been kidnapped. But otherwise, everything was just as he remembered it. Until the last entry. This was the one that was different. From the log, it looked like a standard mission; call for help, stopped Monkey Fist, relaxed over night hanging out with friends at the school. That was where the whole divergence occurred, for the most part. There was no call for help, it had been Bonnie who had led them there, though there would have been if she hadn't had a vision. Kim had been hurt badly, yet now she was fine. The logs didn't have all the answers, like how and why he had started dating Bonnie two years ago, but it was enough to confirm the most important thing at this point.

This wasn't real! He was inside Bonnie's mind!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, well, I managed to add B/R to the story after all! lol! I don't like short chapters, but when I hit that last statement, I just had to stop. It was the dénouement, and there wouldn't be another point like that for a while.

I'd like to thank the following;

Daeron Blackoak – All will be answered, in time! I just enjoyed having Ron going all "Matrix" on Monkey Fist! Glad you're enjoying the ride!

The Metal One – Hope this interpretation of Bonnie's mindscape worked for you!

Mobius97 – Sorry if it's coming at you too fast! Lol Fortunately, I still feel in the zone today, rattled this one off in just a couple hours, so your wish is granted!

I'd also like to thank Darkcloud1, ron-sama, and Worker72!

Next chapter – Ron must find the answers to help Bonnie. But what happens if the answers don't want to be found?


	16. Chapter 15

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! OK, I'm definitely becoming a review junkie. After every section of a chapter, I check my email for more. I love them! Which is strange, because by writing so chapters so close together, I'm denying myself even more reviews! Aww well, so long as I have one per chapter before I post the next, I'm happy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 15

Now that he knew he was inside Bonnie's head, he just had to figure out what he needed to do. Obviously, he had to find some answers as to what to do here, but he had no idea where to begin. Everyone seemed just like he remembered, Kim was like her old self, though before the whole junior prom little Diablo incident that brought them together as more than just friends. Wade acted normal enough, as did his Mom, which led him to wonder how Bonnie's head had all those details. _I mean, my room had been perfect! She's never been there before, so how could that happen? _Even Bonnie hadn't seemed that different, he had seen her do the exact same thing with Brick. Except it was him she was kissing! _Did that mean she liked him? I mean, I know the whole acting like a bitch thing was a thing she did, but this is just too weird!_

Ron decided to just play along, for now, at least till he could find some answers. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt arms go around his waist. Turning, he saw Bonnie there, holding him. She leaned in to kiss him, and he returned it tentatively. She pulled back a little, keeping one hand around his waist, as they headed for the next class. "Ron, are you all right? Kim said you were acting strange when you two met up this morning, and then you missed second period!"

"No big, I'm fine! I'm just not… feeling well right now. And I didn't sleep too well last night either."

Bonnie looked over at him, a slight frown on her face. "Do you want to go see the nurse or something?"

"Nahh… I'll be fine in a little bit."

She leaned in to kiss him again before letting him go. "Well, I'll see you at lunch then, OK?"

Ron watched her walk off, stopping to help someone whose books had fallen out of their locker, when he finally realized what the biggest difference was about Bonnie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat in class, not paying attention to the lecture at all. He had too much on his mind.

_Bonnie's not trying to be a bitch here! She helped that kid, and I haven't seen her make a comment about someone all day! Sensei mentioned she had probably retreated to a place in her mind, so this must be it! Is this what she really wants in life?_

He looked down at the textbook in front of him and grimaced. _She could have at least gotten me out of Physics class at least. Even in other people's fantasies, I have to suffer through this stuff!_

He smiled a bit at that, before remembering he had a job to do. _OK, so I play along for now, but where would I find the answers I need to help her? School? No, can't be, other than Tara she never let anyone in here. It must be at her house! And as the loving boyfriend, I should be able to get an invite no problem!_

That settled, he turned back to his textbook, realizing very quickly that he had no idea what they were supposed to be reading at this point.

_Oh well, it's not like I'm going to be here for very long… I hope!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came quickly, and Ron was hungry. He knew it wasn't real, but his body told him he needed it. And besides, he had promised Bonnie, who he needed to get to invite him over that night. So he stood in line, waiting to be served. When he saw what was being served, he wondered again if Bonnie liked subconsciously torturing him. The lunch lady scooped a ladle full of some greenish, brownish glob onto his plate, and he shuddered as it wobbled on his plate. He kept looking down on it, waiting for it to try and escape on him as he made his way to the table.

Rufus awoke when he realized what time it was, poking his head of Ron's pocket, and excitedly jumping up onto the table. However, when he saw what was on the table, he almost dove right back. He tentatively stuck a paw in the congealing mass, bringing just a little bit to his mouth.

A naked mole rat does not sound great throwing up!

Kim and Monique walked up at that point, the expressions on their faces almost matching Rufus'. "So, I take it we are not eating today?" Kim went directly to the trash, dumping hers in there and holding the slot open for Monique to do the same.

"Well girl, you could always call in a favor! I'm sure at least one pizza place owes you a time or two!"

"Monique, I can't call in a favor for something like that!"

Ron pushed his own dish away. "I kinda have to go with Monique on this one, KP!"

"Go with her on what?" Bonnie said, walking up with Tara, each carrying a tray of their own, Tara poking at what was on the plate in front of her with a fork, as if waiting for the metal to dissolve or something.

Ron smiled. "Monique just suggested calling in a favor for some decent food!"

Bonnie laughed as she sat down in Ron's lap, surprising him quite a bit, but he tried not to show it. "Sounds like an idea! Even better, since we're seniors, we can just go out for lunch! I brought my car, we can be there and back in no time!"

The others quickly agreed, and they got up to go for some real food!

Ron failed to watch where he was stepping when he stood up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was in the bathroom, rubbing furiously at the mess on his backside. He looked at Rufus sitting on the counter, who looked on apologetically.

"You know little buddy, if you're going to throw up, could you do it where I'm not going to step!"

Rufus just nodded several times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was great, as they just sat around talking and eating. It felt good to Ron to be enjoying himself like this, but he felt a bit guilty as well, knowing it wasn't real. He could almost understand why Bonnie would go on a mental retreat to a place like this. Other than the fact that Bonnie had her arm around his waist, it felt so… normal. Ron ordered his regular order, and watched as Kim, Monique, and Tara ordered something light. Bonnie surprisingly ordered a naco, and was even more surprised when she polished off the whole thing.

They wrapped up when they noticed the time. Ron let the other girls go first, and then stopped Bonnie. "How about we go to your place tonight? Watch a couple movies and just cuddle on the couch?" Ron knew the same thing always worked on Kim, and hoped it would work here as well.

Bonnie looked up at him a little hesitantly. "Well, why don't we do that at your place?"

That was the sign Ron was looking for. Now he knew for sure that her house would be where the answers were. "We could, but my mom is on a major cleaning spree right now. I told her I was having you over for dinner to celebrate our anniversary, and she wants everything to be spotless!"

She smiled, remembering the dinner he had promised her. "All right, but best behavior. My parents will be home."

He smiled back, "When am I ever not on my best behavior?"

She kissed him lightly, before turning to head out the door. "You do remember the time my father almost walked in on us, saying we were making too much noise?"

Ron was so glad that she couldn't see his face at that moment, as the shock of that knowledge was a bit much for him to handle.

_Woah!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_OK, Bonnie not only likes me, she's imagined us having sex! That is so… OK, head back in the game, Stoppable. You love Kim, very much, and Bonnie is not well and needs help. It's just the hormones talking here, and you are better than that!_

Fourth period was his favorite class, home economics, and he could do the class work without even thinking, which was good, because he had a lot going through his head at that moment.

_I just never imagined that girls thought like that! Does Kim think like that? I mean, we haven't exactly discussed it other than to agree that we should wait, but it's just cool that girls think like that, like guys do! And Bonnie thinks that way about… All right, focus, focus!_

_All right, so I know that the answers lie at her place, that much I could see by how reluctant Bonnie was to have me over. I just have to get through the day, get to her place, and we can get back to reality!_

His crepes turned out perfectly, but disappeared down Rufus' throat the second his back was turned. When he turned back, Rufus was just lying on his back, patting his extended stomach, and smiling happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phys ed was by far the course he hated most of all. Fortunately, it came at the end of the day, so he knew there was nothing that there was nothing else to bother him the rest of the day there. Unfortunately, Barkin had decided to teach the class how to play rugby. Ron still remembered the last, and only time, he had played, when he was stuck to Mr. Barkin. He could still feel the pain of it.

Ron tried to keep away from the ball as much as he could, staying away from the pack. _If I can keep it up for just 20 minutes more…_

Of course, as soon as that thought entered his mind, he saw the ball fly directly towards him, hitting his chest directly. He stood there, watching Brick and some other muscle bound oaf charging towards him. _I'm gonna die!_

His reactions kicked in just before contact would have been made. He twisted away from Brick, felt the rush of air as he passed him. Ron ducked the next one, who looked like he was trying to remove his head. Ron started running, as fast as he could, dodging as much as he possibly could. That's when he heard cheering behind him, and he realized that he had crossed the goal line. Ron was stunned! He put the ball down, and realized there was only one thing he could do.

He started a happy dance! He started with an O Boys routine, getting into the rhythm of it, celebrating loudly.

That was when his shorts fell down to his ankles, and the cheers became laughs. Ron looked down and just sighed.

_Bonnie definitely likes torturing me!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheerleading practice was just getting started when Ron got there, having to shower and change first. Bonnie practically skipped over to him, giving him a quick kiss.

"So, we've decided to add some of Kim's modifications to the routine, to try and spice it up. Upperton is supposedly going all out this year, and we have to be ready!"

"Sounds great! I can't wait to see it!"

Bonnie smacked him playfully on the chest. "You better just keep your eyes on me the whole time!"

Ron laughed, and she turned back to the squad. Ron wasn't surprised to see Bonnie leading the squad, but the fact that Kim worked on the routines with her caught him a bit off guard. He knew this was a different Bonnie, but they were always so competitive when it came to the squad that it seemed strange to see them work together. He sat there, watching the routine for the first part, but found himself focusing on Kim as she went through her moves. He was so caught up that he didn't notice Bonnie walk up to him.

"Should I be getting jealous here?"

That woke Ron up quickly. "No, umm… I just think Kim's a little off on her timing!"

"What? I am not off on my timing!" Ron winced, really wishing she hadn't heard that. "Can you tell your boyfriend that my timing is not off!"

Bonnie started laughing. "So when he does something good he's your friend, when he does something wrong, he's MY boyfriend?"

"YES!" Kim kept a straight face a moment longer before she started laughing as well.

Bonnie gave Ron a quick kiss, then headed back to the floor. "All right people, from the top. We have a competition next week, and we have to be ready!" She turned back to Kim for a moment, smiling. "And try to keep better timing, Kimmie!"

Kim gave her a light slap on the arm, mumbling something about "timing you", and they started the routine again.

Ron sat there quietly at that point. He only had to wait a couple more hours, and then he would have all the answers he'd need to help Bonnie!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I thought, considering how dark I'm going to get shortly, a little humour might be nice at this point. I didn't even really plan on this chapter by itself. Even just a few hours ago, when I was posting the other chapter, I figured this would be a couple paragraphs, then on to the darker stuff, when I realized that it might be fun to explore this a little deeper. Hope you enjoyed it!

I'd like to thank the following;

mattb3671 – Actually, I felt great after all that writing. My brain wasn't responding too well though. Normally when I write, I don't have a single error, but by the fourth chapter that day, I had about 12 corrections to make. And that line was from Firefly, awesome series, one of my favorite lines of the whole series!

The Metal One – Yup, this is a multi-chapter day, filled with angsty goodness!


	17. Chapter 16

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! OK folks, this was the hardest chapter I've had to write! This one did not flow whatsoever, not till the end, so I hope it works out well! I think I fell out of the zone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Chapter 16

Ron was now on his way to Bonnie's house, after a quick stop at home for some food. The day had been so weird for him, seeming so natural and yet so disturbing at the same time. Everything had felt so familiar, like an ordinary day. All except the part where Bonnie liked him liked him. It felt so strange, trying to wrap his head around that. And who would have thought her idea of a perfect life was so… normal! He felt guilty, having to bring her out of this place, but he knew he had to. It wasn't real, and by staying here, she was only hurting herself and those around her!

He knocked, and set a smile on his face as he saw Bonnie open the door. The smile on her face could have lit up the room, and he realized he had never seen that look on her before. It only added to the guilt of taking her away from this place. Grabbing him by the arm, she dragged him into the house.

"Mom, Dad, Ron and me are going to be watching movies in the den!"

Bonnie's mom smiled back at the pair. "All right, you two have fun!"

Her dad looked up from the book he was reading. "But not too much fun!"

Her mom laughed, "Oh Harold, be nice to the boy!"

He grunted, and went back to the book he was reading.

The two entered the den, and Ron saw the popcorn already sitting on the table. Sitting on the couch, Bonnie started the first movie before grabbing a hold of Ron's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. It was a romantic comedy, though Ron couldn't remember the title of it. He let the movie run about thirty minutes before he made his move.

"I have to go to the washroom for a sec, I'll be right back!"

She just nodded, and turned back to the movie. As Ron left the den, he came to the realization that the house was very big, and he had no idea where to start. He avoided the living room, where Bonnie's parents were, but tried all the doors on the first floor, but nothing seemed to strike him as providing the answers he needed. If he didn't hurry, Bonnie would start to wonder where he had gotten to, and might not get another chance at this.

He headed upstairs quickly, trying to make as little noise as he could, checking each of the doors as he went. By the time he reached the end of the hallway, he knew Bonnie would be checking on him by now. Just one more door to check though, and if the answers weren't here, he didn't know where to begin looking. He started to open the door…

"What are you doing there?"

Ron whirled around to face a very angry looking Mr. Rockwaller. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't…"

"You are never to go into the library!"

This now had Ron's full attention. He started to push open the door when he saw the fist flying towards him. He ducked, but Mr. Rockwaller kept attacking. Ron continued blocking and dodging, when he came to a realization. Mr. Rockwaller wasn't real! He was like an antibody, trying to prevent anything that interfered! _Oh cool, I remembered something from biology! _When Bonnie's father gave him an opening, he struck, driving the adult back. It didn't slow him down though. Ron began throwing more attacks, hoping finish this quickly, but the man wouldn't fall. Finally, Ron put everything into one punch! It drove the man back. For a moment, he thought the fight would continue, butMr. Rockwallercollapsed to the floor. Ron decided to see what he had been protecting, opening the door to the library and stepping inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't quite what he had been expecting. Actually, it was, but he had been expecting a bit more. There were a number of shelves, laden with books of varying sizes. In the center of the room was a large oak table. It looked like a normal library! All except for one detail, in the ceiling above the table was a trap door, and every so often a book would fall through the open doorway, with a very large pile gathered on the table and floor below the door. He watched as another book fell through the opening. Entering the room, he took one of the books off the top of the pile and looked at it. It had no title, but it did have a date, set about two days from now.

_So, these are the premonitions! Then that door must represent when she has a vision. Could it be that simple? If I can close that door, she should wake up, and the visions will be gone, right?_

Ron stood on the table, trying to reach the door, but it was just out of reach. He didn't see any chairs he could put up on the table to give him the reach he needed, so he began stacking books. Standing on the mini tower, he tried to push the door closed, but it refused to budge. He tried again, using more force, and he felt it shift slightly. Breathing heavy, he took another shot at it, pushing with all his strength. Unfortunately, the stack of books below him couldn't take it anymore, and slipped under him. He fell towards the one shelf, trying to brace himself. He hit the shelf, and a number of books fell, tumbling open…

**_it hurts…it hurts… I'm sorry… I don't see anything any more… stop hurting me…_**

_**home schooled… all alone… no friends…**_

_**slicing my wrist… end the pain… can't keep going…**_

_**Ron is so cute… I know it would never work… he'll end up with Kim…**_

_**FIRE… it happened… I saw it…**_

_**Brick is so sweet… wish he wasn't so jealous… then he'd be more like Ron…**_

_**Oh God… Kim's hurt… I just wanted to help…**_

_**Daddy… I wanna go higher… higher…**_

_**Stupid doctors… no one listens to me… the girl is gonna get hurt…**_

_**Daddy's always gone… doesn't love me anymore… why doesn't he love me…**_

The images flashed before Ron, feeling every single one of them as if they were his own; the pain, the anguish, the fear, the joy, all of it. Ron lay there, trying to absorb what he had felt, fighting back the tears he felt rising.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had been trying to find Ron when she felt the images flash over her, instantly remembering all the old pains. Knowing exactly where he was, she raced up the stairs, hoping she was in time to stop him!

She found him kneeling on the floor, closing the books that had fallen open. "Ron, please stop!" He turned to face her, the pain and sympathy evident on his face.

"Bonnie… I'm just trying to help you!"

She felt the tears running down her face. "I know you are… but I can't leave here… I can't go back."

"But what about your family and your friends? They're worried about you! They want to help you too!"

"I know! But it's so hard out there, it hurts so much! Here, I can happy for once!"

"But it's not real, Bonnie!" He moved closer to her, reaching up and gripping her shoulders in his hands. "Out there, there are people that love you, and need you! Your mother is afraid she's going to lose you! And what about Tara?"

Bonnie lowered her head, afraid to look him in the eyes. She wanted to yell at him, but she could only whisper. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"Tell me, please! Let me help you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she told him. Told him things she had never told another living soul.

About how the visions started when she was just six years old, and only got stronger from then on.

When her parents took her to a mental hospital at the age of eight because the visions kept interfering with her life. About the doctor, who without her parent's permission had strapped her down and tried electro-shock therapy to attempt to cure her "delusions".

Being home schooled until middle school, because her parents weren't sure how she would react out in public.

The torment her sisters put her through because she wasn't perfect like they were, teasing her, hurting her.

The time when she was just eleven years old, after numerous attempts, she finally cut her wrist trying to end the pain she was feeling, and then the time back in the hospital.

Having to take drugs every night before bed just so that she could try to get some sleep, to try and control the visions in some way.

How her parents, her family, seemed to drift apart from each other because of all the troubles she had brought into their lives.

Having to keep her problems to herself, never letting anyone in, just to try and keep her family together, trying to prove she was all right when the pain was getting worse.

Finally, she told him how, just when she thought she was going to try and end it all again, just a couple of years ago, something changed about the visions. Before, where the visions were random and chaotic, now they began to show one person in particular with much greater frequency, and how the strength and courage she saw every night from that person to keep fighting kept her from going over the edge, gave her the strength to carry on, to keep fighting herself. The only thing that hurt was knowing that he could never love her like he loved another, even before he realized it for himself!

When she finished, he just held her while she cried. Whispering softly in her in her ear, he told her, "Your stronger than I could ever be, I just loaned you a little of mine along the way when you needed it!"

They stayed like that for a long time, time becoming irrelevant, as they held each other close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie awoke to feel the sun on her face, the light streaming in the window at the other side of the room. It felt good. She looked over at Ron, still holding her, sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face. She leaned up, kissing him lightly on the forehead, and whispered a quiet thank you. He gently stirred at that, opening his eyes slowly, looking at her with that openness that she knew was there for everyone to share in if they only gave him a chance. She returned the smile he shared with her. "I think I'm ready to leave here now."

Ron didn't say a word, just smiled at her, helping her to her feet. They began stacking books again, and when it was ready, stood on top of them. It wasn't easy, but soon they got the door to start moving. Slowly, they pushed together, until the door finally closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes to see Sensei and Mrs. Dr. Possible standing over him smiling. He looked over at Bonnie, and saw her eyes open as well.

"Well done, Stoppable-san. Welcome back Rockwaller-san. I trust all is good?"

Bonnie looked up at the two adults, then over at Ron. She smiled. "I think so, maybe for the first time ever!"

She took Ron's hand in her own, and he felt him squeeze in return. For the first time in a long time, she thought that maybe, just maybe, things might be good for her from now on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I'm going to start on the epilogue tonight, but it probably won't be up till tomorrow.

I'd like to thank the following;

The Metal One – I don't know if jaded would be the right word to use, but I guess it could come across that way. It wasn't what I intended.

GargoyleSama - You have to love the Ron/Bon goodness! I was planning on a bit more (quite a bit more actually) in the second story of the series, force Ron to make a choice when Kim does awaken, but in the last couple days, I realized it just wouldn't work well after what I had written. Now, Ron and Bonnie are closer than ever, but it's now apparent, despite my best intentions to the contrary, that Ron's heart belongs solely to Kim! Too bad she's staying in a coma for a while, eh?

MrDrP – Nope, I haven't been storing it up, just had a lot of free time on my hands, and the story just kept writing itself. So much so that I pooched myself on the possible B/R/K triangle I had been planning! As I put in the thanks above to GargoyleSama, it was my intention, but that changed as the story did. So no need to whip out the Lotus to put me in my place! As well, the next story will be both much lighter and also darker, though in a different way, not so much angst as action involving darkness. I'll explain better after the Epilogue!

And thanks also to mattb3671 and Darkcloud1!

Next Chapter – Epilogue! Life must go on, and advice from an unusual source!


	18. Epilogue

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! Hell with it, I couldn't wait! The conclusion!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Curse – Epilogue

Ron sat beside Kim's beside, holding her hand. He was tired, but he didn't want to leave just yet. He was still processing the last week, and wasn't quite sure where to go next, what he wanted to do. So he sat with Kim, and told her the story.

"Bonnie seems happier already, not having the constant headaches that she always apparently had. And a way to control her visions made her positively giddy. Of course, Sensei had to rain on that, just a bit, but it wasn't that bad. Until Bonnie could learn to "open and close the door" herself, we have to do the crystal thing every couple of days, like releasing pressure on a dam, so that it didn't break. I don't mind though, and I don't think Bonnie does either. I think you'd like the new Bonnie!"

"When I had asked Sensei why her visions had been gearing on me the last couple years, he told us that the mystical monkey power had basically been tying in with her visions due to proximity, in a manner similar to the way gravity affects large bodies in space. Barely understood a word of it, but at least now I know the magic was responsible."

"Everyone was so happy to see Bonnie was all right. Especially Brick. He had apparently come to the hospital while we were doing the whole mindscape thing. I swear, I saw tears in his eyes when he hugged her. Didn't know the big guy had it in him! You should know, they're back together again."

Ron paused, wiping a tear from his eye. "Everyone misses you, KP!" He bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love you! Wake up soon!"

He turned to go when he saw a figure in the window, sitting there. He ran to the door, hitting the light switch, and felt the fear heavy in his chest as he saw who it was.

Shego!

Ron dropped into a fighting stance, ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

"So, how's she doing?"

Ron blinked, "Why? Are you here to finish the job?"

Shego smiled at him. "I didn't come here to fight." She laughed. "Especially not after the way you dealt with Monty!"

Ron eased his guard down, just a little. "So what did you come here for then?"

Shego rose from where she was sitting. "I actually came to see how you were doing, kid."

Ron was now completely confused. "Why do you care?"

Shego's face took on an almost wistful look to it. "Why? Because six years ago, I gave into my darkness, and you're too good for that!"

"So, you were listening to the whole story?"

"Yeah, I was. You did everything you could and you did good Ron!"

"If had done good, then Kim wouldn't be lying here right now, would she!"

"Maybe, maybe not. You can't control everything, despite what Drakken thinks. All you can do is the best you can." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just have one more thing to say… stay in the game!" Seeing the confused look on his face, she continued. "The world needs people they can believe in, people they can look up to, people that can save them from all the evil in the world. You know it's what you want, and it's what she would want for you!" Then added with a smile, "Besides, you know how boring it would get if I didn't get to kick a little ass now and then!"

Ron had to laugh at that himself, but it didn't last long. "If that's the way you feel, why don't you quit the villain gig?"

"When I gave into my darkness, I… did some things. Things you can't come back from. I'm just glad you were stronger than I was!" She turned to leave but paused. "Oh, and there's a no-fly zone around Kimmie here. Of course, most of them are just scared of what you'd do after the way you handled Monty. The rest… they just know better!"

"Shego… thank you!"

"Don't think I'm going soft kid, just cause we had this touchy-feely moment! I'm still gonna kick your ass next time I see you!" Shego smiled, looking over at Kim. "Take care of her Ron! I want the chance to kick her ass again when she wakes up!" With that, she was out the window and gone. Ron walked over, shutting the window and closing the blinds. He gave Kim one last kiss, and headed out the door, smiling.

He knew what he needed, what he wanted, to do!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – First off, I'd like to thank every single person who took the time to read my story. It means so much to me! When I started this, I was at a very dark point in my life (By the way, nervous breakdowns… never fun!), and this gave me the outlet to try and get through that point in my life. It helped me deal when I couldn't talk to anyone about what was going on. I also found it to be extremely fun, which was something I was lacking when I tried to write before. Your reviews, your praise, even your death threats, helped me immensely, so again, thank you to you all!

Next Story – It's 3 months later! Bonnie is now safe, happy, and healthy, but Kim's still in a coma! Ron must deal, and try to continue his life as best he can, the way she would want him to. As well, what information did Monkey Fist get, and what is he planning? Let's just say, it's not good! Stay tuned for "Redemption!"


End file.
